


Let´s Get Dirty Again

by lay



Series: Let´s get Dirty [2]
Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lay/pseuds/lay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wir haben es schon wieder getan... Ähm zur Erklärung für alle...<br/>Let´s get Dirty  - einer der verrücktesten Storys, die wir ever zusammen geschrieben haben...  Aber wir hatten damals als so einen guten Tag beim Plotten, dass wir beschlossen haben diese Story nochmal in etwas anderer Version online zu stellen. Aber mehr verraten wir noch nicht, denn alles weitere erfahrt ihr nur, wenn ihr selber lest... </p><p>Autoren und Betas:  lay und Namronhide77<br/>Ort des Geschehens: Cliftons Wohnung, der in unserer FF passenderweise gerade in Boston lebt</p><p>Natürlich gilt wie immer. Die Handlung ist frei erfunden und jeder der Schauspieler gehört sich selbst !!! Wir unterstellen niemandem etwas. Sie müssen nur leider unsere verrückten Ideen ertragen. Genausowenig wollen wir den Missbrauch von Alkohol und Drogen beschönigen !!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wir haben es schon wieder getan... Ähm zur Erklärung für alle...  
> Let´s get Dirty - einer der verrücktesten Storys, die wir ever zusammen geschrieben haben... Aber wir hatten damals als so einen guten Tag beim Plotten, dass wir beschlossen haben diese Story nochmal in etwas anderer Version online zu stellen. Aber mehr verraten wir noch nicht, denn alles weitere erfahrt ihr nur, wenn ihr selber lest... 
> 
> Autoren und Betas: lay und Namronhide77  
> Ort des Geschehens: Cliftons Wohnung, der in unserer FF passenderweise gerade in Boston lebt
> 
> Natürlich gilt wie immer. Die Handlung ist frei erfunden und jeder der Schauspieler gehört sich selbst !!! Wir unterstellen niemandem etwas. Sie müssen nur leider unsere verrückten Ideen ertragen. Genausowenig wollen wir den Missbrauch von Alkohol und Drogen beschönigen !!!

Clifton Collins Jr. entkam ein leises aber dafür nicht minder weniger jämmerlich klingendes Stöhnen.  
In seinem Kopf schien ein Presslufthammer munter drauf los zu hämmern und er schaffte es nicht seine gefühlt tonnenschweren Lider anzuheben. Von den dumpf pochenden Schmerzen an einer anderen und zudem sehr pikanten Stelle mal einmal ganz abgesehen.   
Verdammt was nur los mit ihm? Und vor allem was war passiert? So gefickt hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern....   
  
Apropos erinnern...Heilige Scheiße...Sein Kopf war leer...Keinerlei Erinnerungen...   
Der Romeo Darsteller bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und mobilisierte daher mit rasend schnell zunehmender Panik seine letzten Kraftreserven.   
  
Und endlich gelang es ihm zumindest seine Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.   
Aber das, was er dann zu sehen bekam, beruhigte ihn in keinster Art und Weise.   
Eher der Gegenteil war der Fall....Er lag anscheinend bäuchlings auf dem kalten gefliesten Boden seines Wohnzimmers...Aber warum war er hier und nicht in seinem Bett?      
  
Plötzlich überkamen ihn mit einem Schlag sämtliche Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht und er begann aufgrund dessen lautstark zu würgen, bevor er sich nur Sekunden später lautstark in eine glücklicherweise unmittelbar neben sich stehende Chipschüssel mitsamt restlichem Inhalt erbrach.   
Clifton stöhnte gequält klingend und wischte sich dann mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.   
Das schlechte Gewissen machte sich in ihm breit und er murmelte leise und recht undeutlich klingend etwa vor sich hin.  
„Oh Fuck! Hätte ich diese Scheissdinger doch bloß nicht in den guten Jack getan.“  
  
Ohne das er es verhindern konnte brachen die Erinnerungen erneut über ihn herein, diesmal aber noch wesentlich detaillierte als beim ersten Mal und ließen ihn wie ein Baby in Embryonalstellung auf dem Boden zusammengekauert leise wimmernd verweilen.   
  
Die Kälte die seinen splitterfasernackten Körper unweigerlich zum Erzittern brachte, spürte er dabei nicht. Die grauenhaften Erinnerungen an jene Nacht überlagerten jegliche Bedürfnisse des Romeo Darstellers. Für ihn gab es nur noch die Bilder in seinem Kopf die ihm in einer Art Endlosschleife auf sehr grauenhafte Art Und Weise zeigten, was der Missbrauch von Drogen oder Medikamenten anzurichten vermochte.                               


	2. Chapter 2

Die Party des Romeo Darstellers war ein voller Erfolg. Der Alkohol floss ihn Strömen und es wurde mit großem Buffet und guter Musik in großer Runde ausgelassen gefeiert.  
  
Gegen 3 Uhr frühmorgendlicher Zeit feierte dann aber nur noch der harte Kern, denn die restlichen Gäste hatten bereits Cliftons Party verlassen, um sich zum Teil doch recht stark angetrunken in ihre Betten zu begeben, um dort ihren Rauch auszuschlafen.     
   
Aber die letzten vier Gäste, die ausnahmslos männlichen Geschlechtes waren, hatten noch nicht vor sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Dazu waren sie einfach noch zu gut drauf, auch wenn sie ebenfalls ausnahmslos zumindest ziemlich angetrunken waren.   
  
Dem Gastgeber selber erging es nicht anders und in seinem nicht mehr ganz jugendlichem Leichtsinn tat er dann etwas, was er besser hätte nicht tun sollen.  
Er griff nach einer Flasche Whisky, öffnete diese und füllte den Inhalt in einen größeren silbernen Flachmann. Dann ließ dann von den anderen unbemerkt mehrere blau Tabletten hineinfallen und schüttelte alles gut durch, bevor er die anderen Jungs lautstark dazu verdonnerte, sich zu ihm zu begeben, anstatt sich in der Flimmerkiste einen Porno anzusehen.   
  
Norman Reedus war der erste, der dem Ruf des Romeo Darstellers Folge leistete und ohne zu zögern mit einem willigen Grinsen im Gesicht einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem ihm angebotenen Flachmann nahm, aber nur um sich im Anschluss wie ein begossener Pudel zu schütteln.        
„Urks.“, würgte der Dunkelhaarige hervor und zog dabei ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter, während er sich reflexartig mit der Hand über den Mund wischte.  
„Was ist denn das für ´ne warme Plörre.“, schimpfte der Dunkelhaarige, dessen Kleiderordnung im Laufe des Abends immer mehr zu wünschen übrig gelassen hatte. Denn sein ausgeblichenes schwarzes Shirt steckte mittlerweile mehr in der Hose, als wie eigentlich üblich darüber zu hängen.   
Von der durchlöcherten Jeans, dessen Reißverschluss nach dem letzten Toilettengang ohne Zweifel nicht mehr ganz geschlossen worden war, mal ganz zu schweigen.  
„Du bist echt ein Weichei Norm.“, lachte Romeo nur leicht abfällig , während er dem Daryl Darsteller die Flasche aus der Hand nahm, um sie an Sean Patrick Flanery weiter zu geben, der sich mittlerweile von hinten her eng an seinen Filmbruder gekuschelt hatte und aufgrund seines nicht gerade geringen Alkoholkonsums mit trüben Augen regelrecht nach dem Flachmann gierte.  
  
Der Blonde ergriff die Flasche, die ihm Clifton hinhielt. Dann setzte er diese nach dem Öffnen des Verschlusses kurz darauf an und wollte aber offensichtlich gar nicht mehr aufhören zu trinken. Unaufhörlich hüpfte sein Adamsapfel hoch und runter, sodass der Romeo Darsteller gezwungen war, ihm den Flachmann gewaltsam zu entreißen.  
„Du alter Gierschlund, die anderen wollen auch noch was.“, schimpfte der Schauspieler mit den mexikanischen Wurzeln hörbar genervt, während Norman nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand in bekannter Manier leise zu kichern begann.  
  
Sean warf dem Romeo Darsteller einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
„Du Arsch, aus dem Scheißding kommt doch kaum was raus.“, protestierte er lautstark, während er seinem Filmbruder zugleich eine leichte Kopfnuss gab, damit der hoffentlich aufhörte über ihn zu lachen.  
„Aua.“, schimpfte Norman hörbar weinerlich und massierte sich zugleich mit der Hand die schmerzende Stelle.      
  
„Hey Sean, sei nicht so grob zu unserem Babyboy.“, mischte sich plötzlich eine weitere Stimme ein, die unüberhörbar Andrew Lincoln gehörte. Der Blonde warf dem Rick Darsteller ohne zu zögern einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während er zugleich Norman besitzergreifend an sich drückte.  
„Der kann das schon ab, selber Schuld, wenn er immer so frech ist. Nicht wahr mein Kleiner?“  
Sean hob Norms Kinn an und sah den Dunkelhaarigen fragend an, der sofort zustimmend zu nicken begann und innerlich dafür betete, dass Andy, als der bekanntermaßen ruhigere seiner beiden engsten Freunde, es auf sich beruhen ließe.   
  
Der Rick Darsteller blieb die Furcht in Normans Augen nicht verborgen und das Letzte was er wollte, war dem sehr sensiblen und harmoniebedürftigen Schauspieler, den er tief in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, in irgendeiner Form zu schaden, darum schluckte er ihm zuliebe seinen Ärger herunter und machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.  
  
„Hey Romeo, du schmieriger Bohnenfresser, gib mal was her von deinem Badewasser. Aber ein bisschen pronto. Ja?“  
Andrew hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und sah den Halbmexikaner auffordernd an.   
Die Reaktion des Angesprochenen folgte in angemessener Form, indem er den Flachmann nur Sekunden später mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck regelrecht in die Richtung des Rick Darstellers   
pfefferte.  
  
Der TWD Gesetzesmann verfügte zum Glück aber über ein ausgezeichnetes Reaktionsvermögen.   
Er fing folglich das Gefäß sehr geschickt ab und während er trank, zwinkerte er Clifton, der ihn noch immer bitterböse ansah, entschuldigend zu.   
Aber auch Andrew konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er sich zu schütteln begann, bevor er den Trinkvorgang dann sogar notgedrungen abbrechen musste. Aber im Gegensatz zu Norman enthielt er sich eines Kommentars und reichte den Flachmann lediglich an den letzten im Bunde weiter, der bisher noch nicht kosten durfte.  
  
Stephen Yeun grinste breit, als er den Verschluss öffnete.   
„Hey aber mach langsam Ching, Du weiß ja ihr Gelbnasen vertragt nicht soviel wie wir Bleichgesichter.“, lachte Clifton mit warnendem Unterton in der Stimme, woraufhin der Glenn Darsteller ihm lediglich demonstrativ den gepflegten Mittelfinger zeigte und sich dann einen großen Schluck genehmigte.  
„Boah Tacco, hast du da etwa reingepisst, oder was?“  
Steven würgte nach seinen Worten heftig,aber es gelang ihm glücklicherweise sich nicht zu übergeben.   
  
Clifton hingegen nahm kopfschüttelnd die Flachen wieder an sich und tat, als genehmige er sich selber eine ordentlichen Schluck. Nachdem er künstlich aufstoßen hatte, verkündete er kopfschüttelnd, was er denn bloß für Pussys eingeladen hätte.     
  
Daraufhin meldete sich natürlich sofort Sean lautstark zu Wort. So etwas konnte er doch nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen.   
„Was denn? Ich habe mich doch gar nicht beschwert!“, fauchte er Clifton wütend an.  
„Du weißt auch nicht was du willst oder?“  
  
Andrew erkannte, dass die Situation kurz vor der Eskalation stand und das letzte was er wollte war, dass das Ganze in einer Schlägerei endete. Normans ängstlichem Blick nach zu urteilen, sah er dies genauso und Stevens Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich auch eher ungünstig verändert.      
Jetzt war es an dem Rick Darsteller dies zu verhindern. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich bereits einen Plan zurecht gelegt und hoffte inständig dieser vermochte die erhitzen Gemüter zu beruhigen.  
  
„Wie wäre denn, wenn wir eine Runde Flaschendrehen spielen würden?“                             


	3. Chapter 3

„Flaschendrehen?“, entkam es zwei Mündern gleichzeitig und hörbar entsetzt, während Clifton und Sean sich dabei nur ansahen. Norman, immer noch in Seans Umarmung, begann zu nicken.   
„Komm schon Sean. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Bitte.“    
  
Dabei sah er so bettelnd zu Clifton und Stephen, das diese nur nicken konnten und wortlos zusammen mit Andy begannen, das Wohnzimmer für das Spiel umzudekorieren. Der Tisch mitsamt dem Sofa wanderte in die eine Ecke des Raumes, während der Rest der Einrichtung mit der anderen Zimmerecke vorlieb nehmen musste. Dann ließen die drei sich in einem Kreis auf dem Boden nieder und warteten auf die berühmt berüchtigten MacManus Brüder, die leise miteinander diskutierten.  
  
Norm hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und redete mit Händen und Füßen auf Sean ein. Doch der blonde Mime stand nur mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Dunkelhaarigen und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Vergiss es Norm. Ich mache da nicht mit. Das ist doch ein Kinderspiel.“   
  
Egal was Norm auch versuchte, nichts schien Sean zu überzeugen. Nicht einmal ein paar Tränen erweichten Sean. Dabei war es doch sonst immer das letzte Mittel mit dem Norm ihn überzeugen konnte. Schließlich war es Clifton, der den Connor MacManus Darsteller dazu brachte, genervt aufzugeben und sich zusammen mit Norm zu seinen Freunden zu gesellen.  
  
„Sag bloß du hast Angst Sean. Hmm... wir könnten ja deine schmutzigen kleinen Geheimnisse heraus bekommen. Was meint ihr Leute?“ Fragend sah er zu Andy und Stephen, die nur verschmitzt grinsten.   
  
„ICH HABE KEINE ANGST und meine Geheimnisse bekommt ihr auch nicht heraus. Ich werde einfach Pflicht nehmen.“, fauchte Sean, während er energisch nach Norms Handgelenk griff und diesen mit sich zu Boden zog, um ihm dann die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.   
„Ist gut Norm. Hör auf. Ich spiele ja mit.“   
  
Norm lächelte nur erleichtert und schmiegte sich kurz an den Blonden, der die bereitgelegte Flasche griff und sie zu Clifton schob.  
„Na dann leg mal los, Bohnenfresser.“ stichelte Sean provokant.   
  
Der Romeo Darsteller grinste nur und gab der Flasche einen Schubs. Gespannt beugten sich alle vor und dann hörten sie ein leises entsetztes Aufstöhnen von Norm, als der Flaschenhals auf ihn zeigte.   
„Warum trifft es immer zuerst mich. Das ist nicht fair.“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige leise.  
  
„Na irgendwen muss es doch treffen, Norm.“, grinste Andy und sah den Daryl Darsteller aufmerksam an. Clifton hingegen grinste kess und stellte dann die alles entscheidende Frage.  
„Also Norm. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“   
  
Norman schluckte schwer und entschied sich nach kurzer Überlegung für die Wahrheit. Das waren seine Freunde und sie wussten alles über ihn. Was sollte schon passieren? So nahm er sein Glas, trank noch einen Schluck und murmelte dann „Wahrheit!“   
  
Cliftons Frage ließ ihn seinen Entschluss dann aber doch sehr schnell bereuen.  
„Warst du schon mal so richtig verliebt Norman? Ich mein mit Herzflattern und Bauchkribbeln? Wir wissen ja, dass du es bei Helena nicht warst. Also wie sieht es aus? Warst du bei wem anders?   
  
Verdammt. Sie kannten ihn zu gut. Was sollte er nun antworten. Die Wahrheit? Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel, das wusste Norm. Er konnte ja auch lügen, überlegte er sich. Doch bevor er dazu kam, eine Antwort zu geben, sprach Andy ihn an.   
„Die Wahrheit Norm. Wir sehen, wenn du lügst, also versuche es erst gar nicht.“   
Auch Sean schloss sich Andys Worten an.   
„Da hat er nun mal Recht Norm.“  
  
Der Daryl Darsteller schluckte schwer. Das hätte er sich auch denken können. Nochmal nahm er einen Schluck und antwortete dann mit roten Wangen.   
„Ja!“   
  
Überrascht und zugleich wissend grinsend sahen sich die anderen Spieler an. Das Spiel versprach schon nach der ersten Frage interessant zu werden. Mal sehen, was noch so alles herauskommen würde. Norm hingegen griff nur peinlich berührt nach der Flasche und ließ sie um sich selber rotieren.  Wieder beugten sich alle nach vorn und irgendwie hoffte jeder, dass sie nicht bei ihm stehen blieb. Sie wurde langsamer und blieb dann vor Clifton stehen. Der sah nur erschrocken auf.   
Fuck, was nun? Norm würde sich sicherlich für seine Frage rächen. Was sollte er tun? Wahrheit oder doch die Pflicht? Obwohl, es war ja Norm, der die Frage stellen würde. Eigentlich konnte nichts schlimmes passieren oder? Viel schlimmer wäre es, wenn Sean die Frage stellen würde. Clifton überlegte hin und her und jaulte dann empört auf, als eine Hand seinen Hinterkopf traf.  
  
„Ey. Norm hat dich schon zweimal gefragt. Antworte gefälligst. Oder hast du etwa Angst?“,grinste Sean ihn so selbstgefällig an, dass Clifton nur ein empörtes „Pflicht!“ entkam, während er sich den malträtierten Hinterkopf rieb. Warum musste Sean nur immer so fest zuschlagen?   
  
Der Nächste, den Seans Hand dann aber wesentlich sanfter traf, war Norm.   
„Komm schon. Sag uns, was Romeo tun soll Kleiner.“, forderte der Blonde ihn auf, während der Dunkelhaarige offensichtlich verzweifelt nach einer Pflicht suchte. Ein Wort schoss plötzlich in seine Gedanken und er überlegte, ob er das wirklich und wenn ja, wie viele er dann verlangen sollte. Jeder wusste, dass der Romeo Darsteller nicht besonders sportlich war. Er sah dann irritiert auf, als Clifton ihn ungehalten anmaulte.  
„Und wie viele Norm?“   
  
Wie meinte Clifton das? Hatte er etwa laut gedacht? Fragend sah Norm zuerst zu Sean, dann zu Andy und Stephen,die ihn allesamt angrinsten, bevor sein Blick bei Clifton hängen blieb.  
„Wie? Was? Wie viele?“   
  
Hatte er eben wirklich laut gedacht? Fuck. Er musste aufpassen. Wer wusste schon, was ihm sonst noch alles herausrutschen würde. Cliftons Antwort bestätigte dann seine ungestellte Frage. Fuck.  
„Na Liegestütze Norm. Das ist doch meine Pflicht oder?“   
  
Norman nickte nur und murmelte dann eine Zahl, was ein empörtes Zischen seitens Clifton zur Folge hatte. Was war nur mit Norman los? Er wusste doch, dass Liegestütze nicht seine Stärke waren und dann verlangte er auch noch 15 von ihm. Aber der Romeo Darsteller wusste, dass Drücken nicht in Frage kam. Dafür würde Sean schon sorgen. So stand er nur grummelnd auf und begann seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.   
  
Auch Sean sah seinen Filmbruder aufmerksam an. Vor ein paar Minuten wollte Norm doch unbedingt spielen und jetzt verhielt sich der Jüngere auf einmal sehr merkwürdig. Was war nur los mit ihm? Verschiedene Szenarien schossen dem Connor Darsteller durch den Kopf und sie waren allesamt nicht jugendfrei.   
  
Schließlich schüttelte Sean den Kopf und beschloss stattdessen lieber dem Mexikaner bei seiner Pflicht zuzusehen. Fuck, was machte der da? Das waren doch keine Liegestütze, die der da fabrizierte. Rein theoretisch müsste er aufstehen und Clifton einmal zeigen, wie man das ordentlich machte. Ein warnendes Knurren seitens Andy hielt ihn aber dann davon ab.  
„Lass es Sean! Nicht jeder ist so sportlich wie du.“   
  
Sean grinste nur und nickte dann. Recht hatte der Rick Darsteller. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab. Wenn er jetzt etwas sagen würde, kämen sie ewig nicht zum weiterspielen und er wollte schon sehen, was die Anderen eventuell alles zu verbergen hatten. Oder ob sie Weicheier waren und Pflicht nahmen. Er selber wusste, dass er nichts zu verbergen hatte. Sein größtes Geheimnis kannten nur er und noch eine weitere Person. So konnte er sich getrost für Wahrheit entscheiden, wenn die Flasche auf ihn zeigte, um die anderen damit zu schockieren. Zumal er ja vorhin lauthals getönt hatte, dass er Pflicht nehmen würde. Ja das klang nach einen guten Plan, beschloss er im Stillen für sich.                             


	4. Chapter 4

Irgendwann hatte Clifton seine Aufgabe mehr schlecht als recht beendet und gab vor Anstrengung nach wie vor lautstark keuchend der Flasche einen ordentlichen Schubs. Sie drehte sich so schnell, dass Sean fast schon befürchtete, sie würde abheben und davonfliegen. Der Herrgott schien ihnen aber allen hold zu sein und der Hals des gläsernen Behältnisses zeigte nur wenig später auf den Boondock Saints Star, der daraufhin den mexikanisch stämmigen Mann taxierend ansah.   
Clifton hingegen grinste nur süffisant, bevor er zu sprechen begann.   
„Na du dürrer Ninjaarsch, was darf es denn sein? Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Obwohl...eigentlich kann ich mir die Frage ja schenken, du nimmst ja eh Pflicht. Zumindest hast du das vorhin groß genug herum getönt. Oder haste jetzt doch Schiss gekriegt und überlegst es dir noch mal anders? “  
  
Die graublauen Augen des Blonden verengt sich vor Zorn binnen weniger Sekunden. Was erlaubte sich dieser schmierige Bohnenfresser da eigentlich? So ging das aber nicht. Sean knurrte gefährlich klingend, woraufhin Clifton duckend seinen Kopf einzog. Der von Norman gerne als Killerninja betitelte Kampfsportexperte hingegen grinste nur sichtlich zufrieden, über die Reaktion des Anderen, bevor er dessen Frage endlich zu beantworten gedachte.  
„Ich nehme Wahrheit.“, verkündete er sehr zum Missfallen Cliftons, dem die Gesichtszüge entglitten, da er sich bereits eine besonders schöne Pflicht zurechtgelegt hatte.   
  
Sean hingegen grinste nur selbstsicher in sich hinein. Wie gut, dass er sich kurzerhand anders entschieden hatte. Denn im Moment sah es so aus, als wenn dem Mexikaner so schnell keine geeignete Frage einfallen würde.   
  
„Wird das heute noch mal was Bohnenfresser?“   
Der Blonde begann ungeduldig mit seinen Fingernägeln auf den Boden zu trommeln, während Clifton fieberhaft hin und her überlegte. So richtig wollte ihm aber nichts passendes einfallen, was er den Connor MacManus Darsteller fragen konnte. Seans Getrommel wurde indes stetig schneller und vor allem lauter. Der Mexikaner wusste, es war höchste Zeit für seine Frage. Den Zorn des für seine Ungeduld  bekannten Kampfsportlers wollte er nicht unnötig auf sich ziehen und so löste sich plötzlich folgende Frage aus seinem Mund: „Hast du mich lieb?“   
Genau in dem Moment, als er die Frage aussprach, hätte er sich bereits selbst dafür ohrfeigen können. Etwas Dümmeres konnte ihm wohl nicht einfallen oder? Naja...egal. Jetzt war es zu spät. Es war ja eh nur einen Notfrage, um Sean nicht unnötig noch länger zappeln lassen zu müssen. Außerdem war Clifton sehr gespannt, was der andere Schauspieler darauf jetzt zu antworten gedachte, ohne dass es wer weiß wie schwul klang.   
  
Der blonde Mime selber schaute ein wenig dümmlich aus der Wäsche. Was war denn das für eine verfickte Frage? Dementsprechend fiel auch seine Antwort aus. „Naja.. öhm...Ich weiß nicht.“    
Sean wollte schon nach der Flasche greifen, um sie erneut zu drehen, als ausgerechnet Clifton ihn daran hinderte.  
  
„So geht das aber nicht. Du müsst schon mit Ja oder Nein antworten, großer Planer.“   
Wie bitte? Es gab nur eine Person, die er lieb hatte und das war und blieb auch sein Geheimnis, welches er vorhatte mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Das ging schließlich niemanden etwas an, außer demjenigen, für den er  besagte Gefühle hegte. Schluss. Ende. Aus. Aber um seine Schauspielkollegen nicht unnötig zu verärgern oder gar misstrauisch werden zu lassen und zudem den Spielablauf zu verzögern, beschloss Sean dann doch mit Ja oder Nein zu antworten.  
„Also wenn du unbedingt auf eine exaktere Antwort drauf bestehst.“  
Auch die anderen Mimen nickten, bei seiner Feststellung und warteten gebannt auf die Antwort des Blonden.   
„Also..ähm... dann JA! Kann ich jetzt endlich drehen?“ Sean wollte nämlich jetzt selber auch  jemanden eine Frage stellen oder noch besser ein Pflicht aufbrummen. Und er wollte Geheimnisse erfahren. Je mehr und desto düsterer sie waren, umso besser!   
Selig vor sich hin grinsend nickte der Mexikaner und sah dann zu, wie der erfahrene Kampfsportler der Flasche einen kräftigen Stoß versetzte. Seans Anerkennung war ihm schon seit eh her sehr wichtig gewesen, zumal er sich als Romeo Darsteller immer ein wenig zurückgesetzt fühlte, da die beiden MacManus Brüder nicht nur im Film eine sehr innige Beziehung zueinander pflegten, sondern auch privat sehr eng miteinander befreundet waren.    
  
Die Flasche trudelte langsam aus und abermals zeigt der Kopf, als sie stehen blieb auf Clifton, der seinem Unmut mithilfe von einem lauten Stöhnen umgehend Luft machte. Es half alles nichts, er hatte sich auf das Spiel eingelassen und es zudem auch noch manipuliert. Er kannte die Regeln nur zu gut und musste daher wohl oder übel gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.    
„Pflicht.“, antwortete er hastig, als er bemerkte, dass die Anderen, insbesondere Sean, schon wieder ungeduldig wurden.  
  
Der Connor Darsteller begann, als er die Wahl des Scouts vernahm, breit über das ganze Gesicht zu  grinsen, bevor er verkündete, was der Romeo Darsteller zu tun hatte.  
„Du musst eine Zwiebel mit der Hand fein hacken, ohne dabei zu weinen. Heulst du, machst du zwanzig Liegestütze, aber nicht so Krüppeldinger wie vorhin, sondern richtige! Ich zeig dir auch gerne, wie das geht!“  
Die anderen Mimen stöhnten beinahe synchron, als ihnen bewusst wurde, das der Abend noch sehr sehr lang werden würde.  
  
„Sieh also besser zu, dass du nicht heulst Clifton.“, raunte ihm Norman hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu, während sich Sean innerlich bereits die Hände rieb.   
Er würde seine  Rache für die verpatzen Liegestütze des Romeo Darstellers schon noch bekommen. Denn es war so klar wie das Amen in der Kirche, dass Clifton wie ein Baby, dessen Windeln vollgeschissen waren, zu plärren beginnen würde, sobald das Messer die Zwiebel auch nur  berührte.    
  
Der Mexikaner hingegen verschränkte demonstrativ seine Arme vor der Brust und tat zudem seinem Unmut umgehend kund.   
„Das ist unmöglich zu schaffen. Da kann ich ja gleich Liegestütze machen.“  
  
Steven grinste nur frech, bevor er sich einmischte.   
„Nichts da, gekniffen wird hier nicht. Wir wollen schließlich alle, was zu lachen haben.“, verkündete der Glenn Darsteller und begann vorfreudig zu glucksen, während Normans Gesicht errötete und er sich in bekannter Manier die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug.   
Andrew hingegen schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf, das würde ein Spaß werden. Nicht für Clifton selber, aber für alle anderen hingegen schon.      
  
Der Romeo Darsteller ergab sich kurz darauf in sein Schicksal und eilte in die Küche, um von dort mit einem Schneidebrett, einer Zwiebel und einem scharfen Messer bewaffnet zurück zu kehren. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Clifton liefen die Tränen in wahren Sturzbächen über die Wangen, sodass Sean lauthals verkündete, er hätte verloren und bekäme dafür jetzt eine Lektion in Sachen Liegestützen erteilt, wie sie im Lehrbuch stünde.   
  
Dem Mexikaner schmeckte alleine schon der Gedanke daran nicht, aber er wusste nur zu gut, dass er da jetzt wohl oder übel durch musste. Daher machte er gute Miene zum vermeintlich bösen Spiel und ergab sich zähneknirschend in sein Schicksal, nur um wenige Minuten später wie eine Dampflok schnaufend und schwitzend zusammenzubrechen und lautstark keuchend um Gnade zu flehen.   
  
Sean, der über ihm stand, lachte nur hämisch klingend und bestand auf die Ausführung der restlichen noch nicht absolvierten Liegestütze.  
  
Clifton schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf und streckte demonstrativ alle Viere von sich, womit er sich binnen weniger Sekunden den vollen Zorn des Connor MacManus Darsteller auflud.   
Doch bevor der ein Donnerwetter vom Stapel lassen konnte, ergriff plötzlich jemand völlig überraschend für den gebeutelten Mexikaner Partei.  
„Sean lass gut sein, er hat alles gegeben und ist fix und fertig“.    
Der erfahrene Kampfsportler knirschte mit den Zähnen, bevor er Norman einen bitterbösen Blick zu warf, woraufhin der reflexartig seinen Kopf einzog.  
  
Clifton hingegen rang noch immer lautstark keuchend um Luft, kroch aber dann schwerfällig zur Flasche, um diese erneut zu drehen. Kurz darauf rotierte diese erneut um ihre eigene Achse und blieb mit dem Hals auf den Murphy MacManus Darsteller weisend stehen, der daraufhin unweigerlich blass wurde und schwer schlucken musste, bevor er sichtlich nervös an sich herum zu nesteln begann.     
  
Der Romeo Darsteller musste die Frage zweimal wiederholen, bevor Norman endlich antwortete, da der Daryl Darsteller gedanklich bereits sehr mit sich rang, was er denn nun nehmen sollte. Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Was war weniger riskant für ihn? Fuck, war das schwer. Letztendlich hatte er aber dann doch mehr Angst vor der Wahrheit, als vor der Pflicht und entschied sich folglich diese.       
  
Clifton grinste Norman sichtlich zufrieden an, denn auf die Antwort seitens des Dunkelhaarigen hatte er insgeheim gehofft und sich daher schon eine passende Pflicht zurecht gelegt, die er nun dem Dunkelhaarigen, aber natürlich auch allen anderen Anwesenden postwendend mitteilte.  
„Laufe zehn Runden, splitterfasernackt und mit erhobenen Händen um uns herum.“                             


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achso, wir warnen vor dem Lesen des Kapitels.. denn wir sind gemein und nicht immer net zu unseren Lieblingen....aber das zeigt nur , wie sehr sie uns doch am Herzen liegen...lach.. und nur eine Sache noch.. nicht umsonst heißt diese FF Let´s Get Dirty Again^^
> 
> Also sagt nicht.. ihr habt das nicht vermutet... ^

  
„Nein!“ Norman sprang auf.  
„Nein, das kannst du echt nicht von mir verlangen.“, schrie er schon fast, als er die Aufgabe hörte. Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hoch und überschlug sich beinahe.   
„Was soll der Scheiß Clifton? Ich helfe dir und das ist der Dank dafür?“  
Der Blick seitens des Murphy Darstellers, der den Mexikaner traf, hätte tödlicher nicht sein können.  
Erste Tränen traten dem Dunkelhaarigen in die Augen und liefen ihm kurz darauf die Wangen hinunter zu laufen. Das dazugehörige Schniefen, entschärfte die Situation unweigerlich, sodass sich bei dem Romeo Darsteller die anfänglich empfundene Angst schnell in Schadenfreude umwandelte und er die zuvor doch recht bedrohlich klingende Frage von Norman mit einem relativ lässigem Schulterzucken abtat.   
„Nein, du hast eine Entscheidung getroffen und dabei bleibt es. So lauten die Regeln des Spiels Norm. Augen zu und durch. Je eher du anfängst, desto schneller hast du es hinter dir.“  
Erwartungsvoll sah Clifton, so wie die anderen Anwesenden den noch immer weinenden Schauspieler an, der seine Arm eng um sich selber geschlungen hatte und wie Espenlaub zitterte.     
  
Sean sah seinen Bruder mitleidig an, aber er konnte ihm leider nicht helfen. Norman musste da jetzt durch, ob er wollte oder nicht.       
„Komm schon Kleiner. Mitgehangen. Mitgefangen. Du wolltest spielen, jetzt zieh dich aus und lauf.“    
  
Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und wich reflexartig einige Schritte rückwärts. Weitere Tränen kullerten ihm über die Wange, was er selber aber nicht zu bemerken schien.   
Der Connor Darsteller seufzte tief  bevor er ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung aufsprang und mit schnellen Schrittes auf seinen Bruder zulief, zupackte und ihn in im Anschluss festhielt, woraufhin Norman vor Schreck laut aufschrie und dann ängstlich zu wimmern begann.   
„Komm schon Norm, sei ein Mann und stell dich deinen Ängsten.“, versuchte Sean ihm durch leise Worte zum Aufgeben des Wiederstandes zu überreden. Doch der Dunkelhaarige weigerte sich nach wie vor beharrlich und wurde in seiner immer größer werdenden Panik sogar handgreiflich gegenüber seinem Bruder, sodass der nur noch einen Ausweg sah.   
  
Sean rief Andy zu Hilfe und während Clifton sich vor Lachen fast schon auf dem Boden wandte und Steven nur sichtlich entsetzt die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug, da ihm der völlig außer sich zu scheinende Norm einfach nur unendlich leid tat, gelang es den zwei anderen Männern mit vereinten Kräften den Dunkelhaarigen vollständig entkleiden.  
  
Als sie kurz darauf von Norman abließen, plumpste der wenig galant zu Boden und verweilte dort  gezwungenermaßen . Hastig bedeckte er seine Blöße notdürftig mit den Händen, während er mit hochrotem Kopf den Blick starr nach unten gerichtet hielt.  
„Das werdet ihr noch bereuen.“, schniefte er leise und zugleich undeutlich klingend.  
Aber dennoch verstand ihn jede der sich in dem Raum befindlichen Personen.   
Nur wenige Sekunden später erhob sich der Daryl Darsteller äußerst mühsam, da er seine Hände nicht als Hilfe benutzen konnte, beziehungsweise besser gesagt wollte.  
  
Mit in seinem Schritt gepressten Händen absolvierte er die geforderten zehn Runden und ließ sich dann hörbar außer Atem mit dem Rücken zu den Anderen zurück auf den Boden fallen, um sich dort mit zittrige Händen schnellstmöglich wieder anzuziehen.  
„Lieber Norman, das war aber so nicht richtig. Du hast geschummelt.“   
Andrews tadelnd klingende Worte ließen den Angesprochenen vor Schreck zusammen fahren, bevor er sich hastig umdrehte und mit wütend funkelndem Augen und zugleich vorgeschobener bebender Unterlippe aufzubegehren.    
„Habe ich nicht!“  
  
Sean seufzte leise.  
„Doch hast du Norm. Wenn du ehrlich zu dir selber bist, weißt du das auch.“  
Normans Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm binnen weniger Sekunden völlig und erneut traten Tränen in seine Augen. Warum fielen Sean und Andy ihm dermaßen in den Rücken? Beide wussten doch nur zu gut, dass er große Probleme damit hatte sich vor anderen Menschen nackt zu zeigen.      
        
Sean entging die sehr emotionale Reaktion seines Bruders natürlich nicht und er suchte daher fieberhaft nach einer Lösung, die beide Seiten zufrieden stellte. Und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.  
Hastig bückte er sich, um eine von Normans zuvor ausgezogenen Socken aufzuheben, während der ihn nur fragend ansah und sich leise schniefend mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht fuhr.   
  
Alle Anderen sahen den Blonden genau so fragend an, während Sean selber nur wissend vor sich hin grinste, bevor er sich zu Norman rutschte und diesen im Anschluss aufforderte, sich hinzuknien.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige war noch immer sichtlich verwirrt, tat aber dennoch, wie ihm gesagt wurde und während Sean den Unterkörper seines Bruders mit Hilfe seines Rückens geschickt verdeckte, forderte er ihm mit ruhiger Stimme auf, die Hände von seinem besten Stück zunehmen.    
Als Norman nicht sofort entsprechend reagiert, schlug Sean ihm kurzerhand die Hände weg und fummelte ohne Vorwarnung kurz beherzt an dem Intimbereich seines Bruders herum.  
  
Als er der Blonde mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, erhob er sich und forderte seinen Bruder dann auf, erneut zehn Runden zu laufen.  
Der Daryl Darsteller sah völlig verdattert an sich herunter, während er nur wenig später einen kräftigen Schlag auf seiner Kehrseite registriert, woraufhin er und vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und seinen Bruder mit großen Augen ansah.  
„Hör auf zu träumen Norm und lauf jetzt!“, lachte der nur mit mahnend erhobener Hand.  
Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte kurz, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte, zum Glück verdeckte die Socke das Meiste, aber dennoch war ihm die ganze Situation nach wie vor mehr wie nur unangenehm und seine Wangen brannte daher aus Schamgefühl wie Feuer.  
  
Wenige Minuten später war es endlich vollbracht und Norman ließ sich sichtlich erschöpft fallen und zog sich mit nach wie vor hochrotem Kopf hastig an. Sean klopfte ihn lobend auf die breite Schulter und reichte ihm den Flachmann, woraufhin sich der schüchterne Schauspieler nicht lange bitten ließ und einen kräftigen Schluck tätigte.   
  
Andy grinste den Dunkelhaarigen indes zwinkernd an, der sich von dem Nachgeschmack des Whiskys kurz schüttelte.   
„Ich weiß gar nicht wo für die dich schämst Norm? Trotz der Socke war nicht zu übersehen, was für beachtliche Ausmaße dein kleiner Normi haben muss, wenn er beim laufen so schön hin und her schwingt.“  
  
Als Norman die Worte des Rick Darstellers realisiert hatte, verfärbte sich sein Gesicht noch röter und er warf ihm einen mehr wie bitterbösen Blick zu.  
Norm schämte sich zutiefst, versuchte dies aber so gut er dies vermochte zu unterdrücken. Aber er schwor sich hoch und heilig, dass nächste Mal Wahrheit zu wählen. Von Pflicht hatte er die Schnauze gestrichen voll.     
  
Andy hingegen lachte nur verhalten und forderte den Dunkelhaarigen auf, die Flasche erneut zu drehen, was der Angesprochene dann auch tat, wenn auch nach wie vor düster drein blickend.       
Alle Anwesenden starren wie gebannt auf das um die eigene Achse rotierende Gefäß, das diesmal den Rick Darsteller als nächstes Opfer auserwählte.   
  
Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck augenblicklich und er begann zudem stark zu schwitzen, da er nicht zu Unrecht Normans Rache fürchtete. Der charismatisch Gesetzesmann ermahnte sich daher zu vorsichtig, denn er wollte auf gar keinen Fall etwas Persönliches von sich preisgeben, was er später bereuen würde. Daher wählte er Pflicht. Er war recht sportlich und zudem noch nie prüde gewesen, was sollte ihm da schon groß passieren?     
  
Norm überlegte fieberhaft, doch dann kam ihm plötzlich die zündende Idee und er grinste Andy sichtlich süffisant an.  
„Rasier dich. Aber nur die eine Hälfte deines Bartes.“    
„Was? Nein! Sag mal geht’s noch Norm? Du weißt doch ganz genau, das wir gerade TWD drehen und ich dafür den Bart brauche. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen.“  
  
Normans Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und entblößte dabei seine Zähne.  
„Pech gehabt würde ich sagen. Auf mein verletztes Schamgefühl hat schließlich auch keiner von euch Rücksicht genommen. Ich leg auch ein gutes Wort für dich bei Kirkman ein. Versprochen.“    
  
Andrew hingegen war mit Norms Vorschlag überhaupt nicht zufrieden und zeterte nach wie vor weiter.  
„Ich mach nicht mehr mit, ihr wisst ganz genau, dass mir mein Bart heilig ist.Und wie sieht das denn aus, wenn eine Hälfte rasiert ist und andere nicht? “  
  
„Verdammt Officier, du bist ja eitler wie Sean. Wer hätte das gedacht?“, lachte Clifton den Rick Darsteller verhöhnend aus.  
Sean erteile dem Romeo Darsteller für die Beleidigungen gegen sein Person aber umgehend eine saftige Kopfnuss, sodass der Mexikaner schmerzbedingt aufschrie und sich im Anschluss den lädierten Schädel massierte.  
  
Unterdes eilte der blonde Mime ins Badezimmer, während Andrew nach wie vor tobte und schimpfte und der Rest versuchte beschwichtigend auf ihn einzureden. Leider ohne Erfolg.   
Kurz darauf kehrte der erfahrene Kampfsportler mit hinter seinem Rücken verborgenen Händen zurück und grinste dabei vorfreudig.  
  
Sean näherte sich dem Rick Darsteller auf leisen Sohlen und ehe der wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte der Bondock Saint Star ihm auch schon die Klinge einmal quer über die Wange gezogen.  
„Wenn du es nicht selber kannst, dann helfe ich dir halt.“, spottete der Kampfsportexperte im Anschluss, während sich der Rick Darsteller mit weit aufgerissenen Augen völlig fassungslos die entsprechende Wange hielt.  
  
Ein gellender, etliche Tonlagen zu hoch für seine eigentliche Stimme, klingender Schrei hallte daraufhin durch den Raum und Clifton fürchtete nicht gänzlich zu Unrecht, dass einer der Nachbarn womöglich die Polizei zu Hilfe rief.                             


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achso... wir weisen nochmals darauf hin... lach... die FF heiß nicht umsonst Let´s get dirty again^^

Auch die drei anderen Schauspieler sahen sich entsetzt an und hielten sich die Ohren zu, während sie vollkommen fassungslos auf den Verursacher des Schreis starrten. Clifton hatte seine Hände nicht auf den Ohren und lauschte stattdessen, ob schon Sirenen zu hören waren. Nachdem er sicher war, dass nichts geschehen würde, gestikulierte er den Anderen, dass sie die Hände wieder herunternehmen konnten.  
  
„Verdammt Andy. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so hoch mit deiner Stimme kommst.“ Noch immer um Fassung ringend, sah Stephen auf seinen Kollegen, der nun aufsprang und wortlos nach einer spiegelnden Oberfläche suchte. Kurz darauf hatte er diese im Kühlschrank gefunden und schrie nur erneut auf, bevor er sich dann mit verdächtig feuchten Augen zu seinen Kollegen umdrehte. Immer noch genauso wortlos stakste der Rick Darsteller nun auf Sean zu, der schluckte und rasch den Grund des Schreis hinter seinem Rücken verbarg.  
  
„Na komm Andy .. so schlimm sieht das doch gar nicht aus. Nun musst du nur noch den Rest der Pflicht erfüllen und ...“ Weiter kam der Blonde nicht. Ein charakteristisches Klatschen ertönte, was Sean dazu brachte, sich die getroffene Wange zu halten. Norman, Stephen und Clifton rieben sich irritiert die Augen. Das war nicht gerade wirklich passiert oder? Andy hatte Sean keine Ohrfeige gegeben! Das konnte nicht passiert sein.  
  
Aber offensichtlich war es doch passiert, denn noch immer hielt Sean sich die Wange, während Andy nun auch noch begann den Connor Darsteller, immer noch mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme, anzuschreien.  
„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Hat deine Mama dir nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt? Wie kommst du auf die hirnverbrannte Idee, mir meinen Bart so zu verunstalten? Das wirst du noch ...“ Sichtlich erregt brach Andy ab und holte tief Luft, bevor er lauthals verkündete.  
„Mir langt es. Das ist ein bescheuertes Spiel. Ich mache nicht mehr mit! Ich gehe!“  
  
Sprachs und drehte sich um, einen erstarrten Sean, der nicht glauben konnte, was passiert war zurücklassend. Was bildete sich Andy eigentlich ein? Noch dazu hatte er es gewagt ihn zu schlagen. So ging das aber nicht. So hatten sie nicht gewettet. Und jetzt wollte der Rick Darsteller auch noch das Spiel abbrechen? Oh nein, nicht mit ihm. Ein Blick zu Clifton genügte und der Mexikaner sprang auf. Ein weiterer auffordernder Blick zu Norm, ließ den aber nur die Schultern einziehen.  
Ein warnendes „Norman!“ entkam Seans Mund und endlich stand auch der Dunkelhaarige auf und eilte Clifton zur Hilfe, der Andy bereits gepackt hatte und versuchte, diesen nun zurück zu den Anderen zu befördern.  
  
Entschuldigend sah Norman zu seinem Kollegen, bevor er ihn ebenfalls am Arm ergriff und zusammen mit Clifton schaffte er es, dass Andy bald wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz saß. Nach wie vor hatten beide ihn in einem unbarmherzigen Griff und sahen nun gespannt zu Sean. Andy hingegen zeterte vor sich hin und versuchte die beiden anderen Schauspieler abzuschütteln.  
„Lasst mich los. Norman, ich glaube es nicht. Warum machst du das? Lasst mich gefälligst los!“  
  
Norm schluckte nur und flüsterte Andy dann leise etwas ins Ohr.  
„Sorry. Aber Sean hat einfach die besseren Argumente.“  
Auf diese Aussage hin hörte der TWD Gesetzesmann auf sich zu wehren und sah Norman irritiert an.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
Es war Sean, der ihm die Antwort gab. Knurrend wies der Ninja auf die Flasche, während die Klinge in eine Zimmerecke flog.  
„DU bist dran. Und wage es ja nie wieder mich zu schlagen oder so etwas zu mir zu sagen. Sonst treffen wir uns beide demnächst mal allein. Und dann...Naja... DU kannst ja gerne Norman oder Clifton fragen, wie sich MEINE Hand auf IHREN Hintern angefühlt hat.“  
  
Sean wollte weiterspielen und es interessierte ihn nicht, ob Andy nun beleidigt war und ihn böse anfunkelte. Genauso wenig, wie es ihn interessierte, dass Clifton ihn wütend ansah, weil er es gewagt hatte, dieses so peinliche Erlebnis zu erwähnen. Was konnte denn der Romeo Darsteller dafür, dass der Streich schief gegangen war und Sean ihn erwischt hatte. Nur um ihm dann formvollendet den nackten Hintern zu versohlen.  
  
Norman hingegen sah Andy nur schulterzuckend an, rieb sich den Hintern und meinte dann leise.  
„Besser du machst, was er sagt. Ich habe immer eine Woche lang Probleme beim sitzen. Ist eben eine von Seans Arten seine Zuneigung zu zeigen.“, sprach er und ließ den verdatterten Rick Darsteller sitzen, während er sich zu Sean begab, der ihn nur wieder besitzergreifend an sich zog und mit der Hand über seinen Hintern strich, kurz zuschlug und Norm dann über die Haare strich. Norman schluckte und wusste instinktiv, was ihm heute Abend noch für sein vorheriges Zögern blühte. Nichts desto trotz legte er seinen Kopf auf Seans Hals und genoss die Streicheleinheiten. Andy schüttelte nur den Kopf, schnaubte kurzerhand und griff nach der Flasche. Das waren ja ganz neue Informationen und die musste er erst einmal verdauen.  
  
Er holte erneut tief Luft, sah auf die verfluchte Flasche und nach einem gehässigen Lachen seitens Clifton gab er der Flasche einen kräftigen Schubs. Seine Gedanken dabei konnten ihm alle von Gesicht ablesen. Wenn ich schon weiterspielen muss, dann nehme ich ab jetzt nur noch Wahrheit.  
  
Gespannt beugten sich alle vor und warteten auf wen das Los nun fallen würde. Die Flasche wurde langsamer und stoppte dann schlussendlich genau vor dem Romeo Darsteller, der nur entsetzt aufstöhnte. Noch bevor er sich selber daran hindern konnte, oder Andy etwas sagen konnte, verließ schon das verhängnisvolle Wörtchen „Pflicht“ seinen Mund. Innerlich stöhnte der Mexikaner erneut: Er wollte doch Wahrheit nehmen. Nun war es zu spät und vorsichtig sah er zu dem TWD Gesetzesmann. Das gemeine Lächeln, was dessen Mundwinkel umspielte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. War ja klar, das er jetzt eine Retourkutsche bekam.  
  
Als er jedoch Andys für ihn bestimmte Pflicht hörte, sprang er auf. Das konnte der nicht allen ernstes nicht von ihm verlangen. Das ging doch nicht.  
Auch Norman sah geschockt auf seinen TWD Kollegen. Meinte der das etwa ernst? Offensichtlich, wie dessen nächste Worte bestätigten. „Na los Clifton.. Rache ist süß. Du willst, dass ich weiterspiele? Dann ertrage es. Mach schon. Küsse Sean. Aber mit Zunge!“  
  
Zwei Schauspieler sahen nun flehend zum dem Kampfsportexperten. Hier musste er doch einspringen. Etwas sagen. Sich weigern. Er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass... Doch Sean schnaubte nur genervt. Warum zum Teufel zierte sich der Romeo Darsteller nur so? So hässlich war er nun auch nicht. Und er wollte endlich weiterspielen. So griff er ohne zu zögern nach dem sich sträubenden Clifton und presste seinen Mund auf dessen. Was hatte Andy noch gesagt? Da war ja noch was. Ach ja Die Zunge. So brachte er diese nun auch zum Einsatz, ohne auf die Proteste des sich in seinen Armen sträubenden  und wild um sich schlagenden Cliftons zu kümmern. So ein bisschen Abwechslung belebte nun mal eine Beziehung, auch wenn diese Aktion Norman bestimmt nicht gefiel, aber da musste der Kleine eben durch. Sean riskierte einen Blick und sah, dass sich mal wieder Tränen in Normans Augen bildeten.  
  
Verdammt. Pflicht war Pflicht. Das musste Norman doch einsehen und er hatte nicht vor sich davor zu drücken, egal wie sehr Clifton sich wehrte. Außerdem wollte er immer noch weiterspielen. Aber er schwor sich, Norman heute Abend dafür zu entschädigen.  
  
Schlussendlich gelang es dem Romeo Darsteller dann sich irgendwann von Sean zu lösen und er wich würgend zurück. Noch dazu versuchte er mit Hilfe seiner Hände verzweifelt sein triefnasses Gesicht zu trocknen. Ein harter Nackenschlag beendete allerdings recht schnell seine Bemühungen. Wer war das gewesen? Die Stimme die dann folgte, ließ ihn noch mehr zurückweichen.  
„WAS SOLL DAS? So schlecht küsse ich nun auch nicht.“ Verdammt. Sean. Den hatte er komplett vergessen. Was sollte er nun tun? Er wusste, dass dieser und scheinbar auch alle anderen auf eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten warteten. Ohne dass Clifton es verhindern konnte, entkamen seinem Mund folgende Worte.  
„Sorry Sean. Aber Du hast echt üblen Mundgeruch!“ Heilige Scheiße. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Der Mime riskierte einen Blick und sah in wütende blaue Augen. Verdammt. Wieso machte sein Mund heute, was er wollte?   



	7. Chapter 7

  
„WIE BITTE?“, knurrte Sean nur auf diese Worte hin, während seine Hand mal wieder auf Cliftons Hinterkopf landete. „SAG DAS NOCHMAL!“ Mit wütend funkelnden Augen richtete Sean sich zu voller Größe auf, während seine Hand sich wieder in den Haaren des Murphy Darstellers verfangen hatte und er diesen sanft und entschuldigend zugleich kraulte. Natürlich bemerkte NIEMAND dieses Verhalten. Nach und nach bildete sich ein Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von Stephen und Andy.    
Auch Clifton grinste. Na, dann wusste er ja schon mal, was er Sean als nächstes fragen konnte. Dann fiel ihm jedoch plötzlich siedendheiß ein,  dass Sean noch immer auf Antwort wartete, beziehungsweise etwas von ihm gefordert hatte. Doch der Mexikaner hatte nichts dergleichen vor. Stattdessen rieb er sich nur den Hinterkopf und entschied dann zu antworten. Hoffentlich machte sein Mund diesmal, was er sollte.   
„Ähmmm... Nichts.. Sean...lass uns weitermachen.“   
Mit bangen Blick sah Clifton nun zu seinem Kollegen. Scheinbar waren seine Worte genau das richtige gewesen, denn Sean sank entspannt zurück und grinste ihn an. ER wusste dass er sehr gut küssen konnte, denn schließlich hatte sich sein Liebling noch nie darüber beschwert.  Norman hingegen sah wütend von Clifton zu Andy und dann wieder zurück zu Clifton. Offenbar hielt nur Seans Hand ihn davon ab, eine Dummheit zu begehen.   
  
„Du bist dran Bohnenfresser. Sieh zu. Wir wollen weiterspielen.“ Provokant grinste Sean ihn auf diese Worte hin an, während Clifton nur ein leise schnaubte. So langsam ging ihm Seans ständiges „Bohnenfresser“ doch auf die Nerven. Er wusste, der Andere meinte es eigentlich nicht böse, doch er hatte auch noch andere Wurzeln und immer nur auf die eine reduziert zu werden, war mit der Zeit doch ganz schön anstrengend uns zudem nervtötend.  
  
So griff er nach der Flasche und sah zu Sean.  
„Weißt du Sean, ich habe nicht nur mexikanische Vorfahren. Meine Oma kam aus Deutschland. Also warum nennst du mich immer nur Bohnenfresser? So langsam verletzt mich das.“ schniefte er leise.  
  
Sean verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Und warum drehte Clifton immer noch nicht. Erwartete der jetzt alles Ernstes, dass er sich entschuldigte? Und das „Bohnenfresser“ einstellte? Da konnte er lange drauf warten. Er meinte das doch schließlich nicht böse. Und im Regelfall wusste der Romeo Darsteller das auch. Das musste am Alkohol liegen, entschied Sean. Und so hielt er ihm nur noch mal den Flachmann hin und meinte entschuldigend.  
„Schon Gut. Dann eben ab jetzt Schnitzelman. Besser? Kannst du endlich drehen?“  
  
Der Deutsch-Mexikaner nickte, nahm noch einen Schluck und gab der Flasche endlich den ersehnten Schubs. Bangen Blickes verfolgten alle die Umdrehungen der Flasche und hofften, dass sie nicht bei ihnen stoppte.   
  
Als sie endlich zur Ruhe kam, stand ihr Hals genau auf Sean, der nur grinsend zu Clifton sah und auf die unvermeidliche Frage wartete.   
Sie kam auch kurz darauf, aber dabei grinste der Romeo Darsteller fies.  
„Also mon Capitane Was darf es sein? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“   
  
Mon Capitane? Was war denn in den Romeo Darsteller gefahren? So ging das nicht. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, aber was dachte Clifton sich dabei? Dem musste er näher aus den Grund gehen. Doch zuerst... Warnend funkelte Sean ihn an, bevor er das verhängnisvolle Wörtchen „Wahrheit“ aussprach.  
  
JA! Imaginär stieß Clifton die Hand in die Luft und stellte Sean seine Frage.  
„Also Sean. Wie sieht es aus? Was ist da zwischen Norman und dir? Liebst du ihn?“  
  
Fassungslos sah Sean ihn an und überlegte fieberhaft. Neben ihm war Norman bei der Frage zusammengezuckt und Stephen und Andy hatten sich bei Cliftons Frage neugierig vorgebeugt. Auf die Antwort waren sie aller gleichermaßen gespannt. Obwohl sie sich diese eigentlich denken konnten. Norms rote Wangen, sowie das verstecken seines Gesichts an Seans Hals und Seans vorheriges Tun hatten alles verraten. Doch sie  wollten es hören und so hielt Stephen dem Romeo Darsteller auffordernd die Hand hin, in die der sofort einschlug.    
  
Sean hingegen sah inzwischen aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Große Augen und ein leicht geöffneter Mund, während er immer noch fieberhaft nachdachte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und ein süffisantes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Das waren aber mehr Fragen. Welche soll ich denn  nun beantworten Schnitzelman? Ich nehme an, ich habe freie Auswahl oder? Dann nehme ich die erste...“    
  
Nebenbei schob er Norm leicht von sich und strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass die drei herausbekommen würden, was zwischen ihnen war. Doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ausgerechnet Stephen ihn.  
„Stopp Sean. Du weißt ganz genau, welche Frage du beantworten sollst. Und das wirst du auch tun.“  
  
Fassungslos sahen Sean und auch Norman zu dem Koreaner. Wieso fiel der ihnen in den Rücken?  
Bettelnd schüttelte Norm den Kopf, was Sean sofort mit einer Kopfnuss unterband.   
„Nein. Weiß ich nicht und deshalb suche ich mir jetzt eine aus.“, grummelte der Connor Darsteller.   
  
„NEIN!“   
  
Erstaunt sah Sean auf, als das Wort aus drei Kehlen gleichzeitig kam. Norman hingegen verbarg daraufhin sein wieder flammend rotes Gesicht erneut an seinem Hals und versuchte sich zu verstecken. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Sean mit ihm anstellte, wenn er ihn und sich so verriet. Das er dies längst getan hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst und Sean auch nicht. Noch immer suchte der Blonde stattdessen nach einem Ausweg, die Frage nicht zu beantworten. Ja natürlich wusste er welche gemeint war, aber das ging schließlich niemanden etwas an.     
  
So schüttelte er nur den Kopf und beharrte darauf, sich eine von Cliftons Fragen aussuchen zu dürfen. Nebenbei verfing sich seine Hand wieder in Normans Haaren und er streichelte den Dunkelhaarigen beruhigend. Oh er würde einen Termin mit Clifton machen und dann würden sie diese Frage ausdiskutieren. Aber erst musste er aus dieser Situation herauskommen.   
  
„Die Regeln des Spiels besagen, dass ich nur eine Frage beantworten...“ Ein letzter Versuch die Antwort zu umgehen, der allerdings von Clifton unterbrochen wurde. Der Mexikaner stand auf und holte eine Dose aus einem der Schränke, die er Sean dann auffordernd hinhielt.  
„Okay. Sean. Folgender Vorschlag. Wenn du es schaffst eine Peperoni zu essen, ohne irgendeinen Muks oder eine Reaktion von dir zu geben, musst du die Frage, ob du Norman liebst, nicht beantworten. Schaffst du es nicht, beantwortest du diese Frage. Und zwar genau diese. Deal?“  
  
Sean schluckte, während Norman leise an seinem Hals nuschelte.  
„Na toll. Da kannst du ja auch gleich antworten.“ Woher er den Mut dafür nahm, wusste der Dunkelhaarige in dem Moment auch nicht.   
  
Seans Reaktion folgte auch sofort in Form einer weiteren Kopfnuss für Norman und eines Nickens zu Clifton. Mit verachtendem Blick griff er in die Dose und hielt dann inne.   
„Deal. Aber nur, wenn du auch eine isst ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Und ohne einen Ton und zwar vor mir!“   
  
Clifton zuckte nur mit den Schultern, angelte sich eine Peperoni aus der Dose und biss genüsslich rein. Schnell war die ganze Peperoni verschwunden und er sah Sean auffordernd an. Das würde interessant werden. Andy und Stephen rieben sich vorfreudig die Hände und lehnten sich entspannt zurück, während Norman sich den Kopf rieb, wortlos aufstand und zum Kühlschrank ging.  
  
Der Connor Darsteller schluckte erneut. Ihm blieb wohl jetzt keine Wahl mehr. Aber scharf konnten die Peperoni nicht sein, ansonsten hätte Clifton wohl das Gesicht verzogen. Der Blonde beschloss es drauf ankommen zu lassen, denn alles war besser als die Frage zu beantworten. Genauso genüsslich wie Clifton zuvor biss er in das Gemüse und begann zu kauen.  
  
„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Scharf... Scharf.. Scharf.....“ Dankbar sah er zu Norman, als der ihm wortlos ein Glas Milch in die Hand schob und trank es hastig aus. Als er sich sicher war, dass er wieder vernünftig atmen und sprechen konnte, sah er zu Clifton.  
„DU hast gemogelt. Hier iss meine Peperoni auf, damit wir sehen, dass du gemogelt hast.“    
  
„Verdammt Sean. Kannst du nicht einfach die Frage beantworten? Musst du so ein Drama draus machen?“ Kopfschüttelnd sah Andy zuerst zu dem Blonden und dann zu Clifton, der schon dabei war, Seans angebissene Peperoni zu verspeisen.   
  
„Ich habe nicht gemogelt und du antwortest jetzt Ninja. Wobei eigentlich können wir uns die Antwort ja auch sparen. Normans rote Wangen verraten euch. Ist dir etwa warm Norm oder warum glühst du so?“ Gehässig grinsend sah Clifton erst zu Sean und dann zu Norm, der mal wieder versuchte sein Gesicht zu verstecken.  
  
Auch Andy und Stephen sahen grinsend zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, was Sean sofort ausnutze indem er leise und wenn man ehrlich war, auch nur für Norm verständlich, ein „Ja!“ murmelte. Als er sicher war, dass ihn keiner gehört hatte, fügte er jetzt wieder deutlich lauter sprechend etwas hinzu. „Okay, es kann weiter gehen.“   
  
Hastig griff der blonde Mime nach der Flasche und wollte sie schon drehen, als laute und wütende Proteste erklangen.   
„Was denn? Ich habe doch geantwortet. Oder etwas nicht. Norman?“ Fragend und auffordernd zugleich sah Sean den Dunkelhaarigen an, der lächelnd nickte und Seans Aussage bestätigte. Gut so, die Klippe war umschifft worden und Sean grinste die anderen nun herausfordernd an.  
„Wenn ihr nicht hinhört, ist dass nicht mein Problem. Pech für euch, müsst ihr eben hoffen, dass ich noch einmal drankomme. “   
  
Wobei Sean inbrünstig hoffte, das dieser Kelch an ihm vorübergehen möge, andernfalls würde das Ganze mit Sicherheit sehr peinlich für ihn, aber auch für Norman werden. Heilige Scheiße aber auch  und das wo doch niemand erfahren sollte, was zwischen ihnen war. Von nun an hieß das wohl ausschließlich Pflicht für ihn und er hoffte, dass auch Norman sich daran hielt. Für sie beide war das jetzt die einzigste Alternative, wenn sie ihr Geheimnis wahren wollten. Er warf einen Blick auf Norm, der unauffällig nickte und sich dann wieder an ihn kuschelte. Sean wusste, dass der Dunkelhaarige verstanden hatte. Ab jetzt nur noch Pflicht, egal, was die Anderen von ihnen verlangen würden.  
  
Clifton, Stephen und Andy fühlten sich alle mehr wie verarscht, wagten es aber nicht, sich erneut gegen den Kampfsportexperten aufzulehnen. Nach einen warnenden Blick in die Runde ließ Sean die Flasche erneut rotieren und wie es das Schicksal nun so wollte, wählte sie abermals den Romeo Darsteller aus.   
  
Der unterdrücke nur äußerst mühsam einen lautstarken Fluch, als ihn das Los erneut traf. Verdammt aber auch, warum immer ich? Und ohne, dass er es kontrollieren konnte, verließ erneut das Wort „Pflicht“ seinen Mund. NEIN, NEIN. Ruhe bewahren Clifton, redete er auf sich selber ein. Er wollte versuchen zu retten, was hoffentlich überhaupt noch zu retten war. Zumal er sich nicht sicher, war, was Sean von Ihm verlangen würde. Sicherlich kam da jetzt eine Retourkutsche. Und er traute es dem Ninja durchaus zu, dass er hier und jetzt eine Tracht Prügel für seine vorherige Frage kassieren würde.   
„Äh, ich habe mich versprochen, kann ich mich noch umentscheiden?“   
  
Ein kollektives „ Nein“, erklang, woraufhin der Romeo Darsteller mit verschränkten Armen und vorgeschobener Unterlippe zu schmollen begann. „ Das ist echt gemein.“ Normalerweise passte dieses Verhalten mehr zu Norman, als zu ihm, aber das war ihm egal. Viel zu groß, war die Angst, was der Blonde von ihm verlangen könnte. Zumal Sean schon wieder ein Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, dass es in sich hatte und als er nun antwortete, wurde Clifton übel.  
  
„Du hast die Regeln doch selber aufgestellt Schnitzelman, also ertrage sie auch wie ein Mann und jaule nicht herum, wie eine Memme: Das darf nur Norman.“, lachte Sean verhöhnend und ließ im Anschluss seine Pflicht verlauten, während er Norm mal wieder beruhigend kraulte.  
  
„Wähle einen der drei aus und dann holst du ihm so solange einen runter, bis er kommt.“                             


	8. Chapter 8

WAAAAASSSSS???? Das ging doch nicht, das hatte der blonde Ninja doch nicht gerade wirklich gesagt? Oder? Die Stille, die urplötzlich herrschte, ließ ihn befürchten, dass er sich doch nicht verhört hatte. Sean hatte das eben wirklich gesagt. Oder etwa doch nicht? Clifton sah ein vorfreudiges Blitzen in den Augen von Steven und Andrew aufleuchten, während Norman sich scheinbar angeekelt zurück lehnte. Offensichtlich waren die Beiden sich auch nicht sicher, ob der blonde Mime das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte.   
  
Irritiert schüttelte Clifton den Kopf und sah zu dem für sein Selbstbewusstsein und die große Klappe bekannten Schauspieler. Nachfragen konnte ja bekanntlich nicht schaden, auch wenn Sean selber bereits erneut ungeduldig zu werden schien. Zumindest seine am Boden tippenden Finger deuteten darauf hin.   
„Sean?“ Clifton beschloss, Unterwürfigkeit konnte nicht schaden. „Ich habe mich doch hoffentlich verhört oder? Du hast doch nicht gerade wirklich von mir verlangt, dass ...“   
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Kampfsportexperte fuhr ihn direkt an.   
„Oh doch Schnitzelman. Ich habe deine Pflicht genauso formuliert. Wähle einen der Jungs aus und hole demjenigen so lange einen runter, bis dass er abwichst. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du das erledigst bekommst. Spiel ist schließlich Spiel.“  
Das Grinsen, was sich kurz darauf auf den Gesichtszügen des Connor McManus Darstellers bildete, hätte bösartiger nicht sein können und der mexikanisch stämmige Schauspieler musste unweigerlich schlucken.   
  
Inzwischen waren auch Andy und Steven aufgesprungen. Aber sie setzten sich schnell wieder hin, als ihnen ein mehr wie scharfer Blick seitens Sean entgegen wehte. Der Träger von zwei schwarzen Gürteln sah eh schon wütend genug aus. Ihn noch mehr reizen, wäre mit mit Sicherheit glatter Selbstmord. Vor allem, nachdem er Andy vor einigen Minuten schon einen Hintern voll angedroht hatte. Es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden und außerdem, wer waren sie denn, wenn sie ein sexuelles Abenteuer mit anschließender Erleichterung ablehnen würden. Außerdem waren sie sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob Clifton diese Pflicht überhaupt ausführen würde.    
  
Der Mann mit der auffälligen Vokuhila Frisur hatte inzwischen das  Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und schüttelte nur ununterbrochen den Kopf. Warum hatte er den anderen nochmal Rufis untergejubelt? Ach ja, weil er die Stimmung etwas auflockern wollte. Na, das war ihm ja mehr wie gelungen. In was für eine Scheiße hatte er sich da nur wieder eingebrockt? Aber es half alles nichts, da musste er jetzt wohl oder übel durch. Augen zu und durch, oder wie hieß es immer so schön?  Er hatte zwar kurz überlegt, gegen Sean aufzubegehren, aber die Angst das der ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit den Hosenboden stramm zog, war ihm aber dann doch zu groß gewesen. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja besser überwinden, es zu tun, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass es eine Frau war, die er da verwöhnte? Clifton wusste es nicht, beschloss aber, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.  
Ihm blieb ja zudem auch nicht anderes übrig. Nur eine Sache gab es da noch zu klären. Wem von den Jungs sollte er einen runterholen?   
  
ANDI? Nein, besser nicht. Dessen Bart stach schon genug, wer wusste wie sich das mit seinem Schamhaaren verhielt. Außerdem war der gute Rick Darsteller glücklich verheiratet, was ihn daher als völlig ungeeignet abstempelte.  
  
STEVEN? Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran wurde dem Romeo Darsteller übel, denn jeder wusste, wie selten der Asiate duschte. Clifton wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie es zwischen dessen Beinen roch.  
  
NORMAN? Der sensible und zugleich sehr schüchterne Schauspieler würde sich vermutlich vor Angst in die Hose machen und darauf stand der Halbmexikaner nun mal überhaupt nicht und außerdem wusste jeder, dass der Daryl Darsteller jemand anderem gehörte, der es mit Sicherheit nicht hinnehmen würde, wenn man dessen Loverboy einem von der Palme wedelte.  
  
Last but not least blieb noch SEAN selber? Nein, nur das nicht. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran,  kam Clifton bereits der Mageninhalt hoch und er musste sich sehr darauf konzentrieren nicht lautstark zu würgen.  
  
Heilige Scheiße, was sollte er nur tun. Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Daher sah er hilfesuchend  zu Sean, der ihn nur sichtlich genervt ansah.  
„Wird das heute noch was Schnitzelman?“  
  
Der Mexikaner nickte und seufzte. Er hätte es sich denken können, dass er von der Seite her auf freiwilliger Basis keine Hilfe zu erwarten hatte, aber in seiner Verzweiflung hatte er es halt dennoch probiert und er hatte nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben. Sean wollte,  dass er es tat, dann sollte er auch gefälligst entscheiden, wer in den Genuss seiner flinken Finger kam.   
   
Clifton holte tief Luft und stellte dann dem Boondock Star die alles entscheidende Frage.  
„Nur bei wem soll ich es machen? Ich will keinen Streit provozieren, weil nur einer in den Genuss meiner Hände kommt.“ Ja das klang gut, entschied der Halbmexikaner.   
So konnte man ihm seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken und außerdem hatte sich bisher schließlich noch keine Frau bei ihm beschwert. Die anderen Anwesenden hingehen saßen wie erstarrt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und konnten nicht fassen, dass Clifton wirklich vorhatte das zu tun, was Sean von ihm verlangt hatte.   
  
Sean selber nickte. Ja, das Problem hatte er nicht bedacht. Wie löste man so etwas am besten? Wenn sie schon die verschärfte Version eines Kinderspiels spielten, mussten es doch da auch eine entsprechende Möglichkeit geben... Ah, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein.   
  
Der blonde Mime stand unter den erstaunten Blicken der anderen Schauspieler und trat hinter Steven, Andy und Norman. Letztere  sah ihn sofort flehend an und sprang dann plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, als Sean bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Das kannst du nicht machen Sean...Das kannst du nicht zulassen. Ich.. ich mach da nicht mit.“  
Erste Tränen glitzerten in den stahlblauen Augen des drahtigen Mittvierzigers und sein Körper bebte regelrecht vor Angst und auch vor Eifersucht.   
  
Sean selber blieb die Ruhe selbst,aber der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes.   
„ 20 Norman.“   
Der Angesprochene wollte aufbegehren, aber die folgenden Worte des Blonden hatten es mehr wie in sich  
„Wenn du dich jetzt nicht sofort Ruhe gibst und dich wieder hinsetzt, dann werden es 30 Babyboy.“  
Norm fuhr regelrecht zusammen, gehorchte aber und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein mittlerweile tränennasses Gesicht, währen Clifton ihn mitfühlend ansah.   
   
Mit einem Finger zeigte Sean dann nacheinander auf Norman, Andy und Steven, während ihm ein   bekannter Kinderreim entkam.    
„Ene, mene muh, raus bist du, raus bist du noch lange lange nicht, sag mir erst wie alt du bist. 1,2,3.. .“ Sean tippte Andy auf die Schulter. Zögerlich entkam dem ein „41 Jahre.“ Ja, Lincoln  hatte nicht gelogen, das wusste der Blonde natürlich nur zu gut und so begann er lautstark zu zählen.   
Am Schluss landete er dann bei Steven.   
  
Grinsend sah er zu Clifton, der nur trocken schluckte und sichtlich grün anlief  und innerlich zu beten anfing.  
„Lieber Gott lass ihn bitte am gestrigen Tag geduscht haben und sich bloß nicht selbst befriedigt haben. Den Fischgeruch ertrug er männlich niemals, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen.“   
  
Seans Worte holten ihn mit einem Schlag zurück aus seinen panischen Gedanken.  
„Da hast du den Mann für deine Pflicht Schnitzelman. Und Steven wird dir sicherlich keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Nicht wahr du kleiner Reisefresser?“   
Provokant und fragend zugleich sah Sean den Asiaten an.   
  
Doch der schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und öffnete wortlos seine Hose. Seans Beleidigung seiner Herkunft betreffend ignorierte er einfach, denn die Vorfreude auf das, was ihn erwartete, war einfach zu groß. So ein Orgasmus entspannte halt eben doch ungemein, das wusste auch der sonst eher stille Schauspieler nur zu gut. Und zum Glück wusste keiner der Anwesenden, dass er bisexuell veranlagt war. Ha das würde gut werden, zwar nicht für Clifton, aber für ihn selber dafür um so mehr und nur das zählte.                             


	9. Chapter 9

Clifton schluckte erneut und bewegte sich dann, wie als wenn er zu seiner eigenen Exekution geführt werden sollte, auf Steven zu. Durchhalten. Einfach nur durchhalten und sich vorstellen, dass er eine Frau beglückte, die nach lieblichen Rosen duftete. Dann würde es schnell vorbei gehen, ohne dass er sich übergeben würde müssen. So war zumindest der Plan des Mexikaners gewesen, doch als er nun Stevens bereits stark erigiertes Glied sah, wich er reflexartig ein wenig zurück. Oh mein Gott, verdammt er hatte völlig vergessen das Männer Penisse haben. Wie konnte ihm das denn passieren? Musste wohl an seiner immer größer werdenden Panik liegen. Was sollte er nur tun? Er konnte zwar problemlos eine Frau  mit Hilfe seiner Zunge  zum Orgasmus bringen, aber er hatte doch noch nie zuvor die Männlichkeit eines anderen Mannes berührt. Was sollte er nur tun?    
  
Clifton spürte, die auffordernden Blicke, sie auf ihn gerichtet waren und musst erneut schlucken.     Steven unterdes grinste ihn nur süffisant, während er mit seinem Geschlechtsteil in der Hand provokant zu spielen begann, woraufhin dem Mexikaner beinahe das Abendessen wieder hoch kam.  
Er durfte nicht versagen, auf gar keinen Fall. Ein Notfall plan musste her und zwar schnell. Und das Glück war ihm hold, denn plötzlich war sie da die rettende Idee.      
  
Der Mexikaner beugte sich zur Seite über und griff nach dem nach wie vor auf dem Boden liegenden Flachmann. Hastig schraubte er den Verschluss auf und trank gierig etliche Schlucke. Hoffentlich würde der Alkohol seine Sinne zumindest etwas trüben, oder was natürlich noch besser wäre, ganz betäuben können, sodass er nur noch möglichst wenig davon mitbekam, was er da gleich tun würde müssen. Es half ja alles nichts, er musste da durch.   
  
Als der Alkohol zu wirken begann ließ er von der jetzt gelehrten Flasche ab und warf sie kurzerhand lautstark rülpsend zu Boden, bevor er dann mit der rechten Hand Stevens Penis umschloss und vorsichtig begann, daran auf und ab zu fahren. Sein unübersehbar angewiderter Blick lag dabei auf dem Gesicht des Asiaten, dem unübersehbar gefiel, was er da gerade tat. Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihm selber. Langsam dürfte der Gute doch wohl zum Ende komme, hoffte der Mexikaner inständig. Wieso brauchte der denn so lange dafür? Clifton fuhr immer noch mit unübersehbar angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck an dem Penis auf und ab, als Stevens äußerst quängelig klingende Stimme ihn plötzlich innehalten ließ.  
  
„Sean? Der macht das nicht ordentlich! So kann ich in hundert Jahren ja nicht abspritzen. Das kann doch wohl so nicht angehen, oder ?“ Bittend und fast schon flehend sah Steven den Kampfsportmeister an, denn der Asiate war, auch wenn man  ihm dies nicht sofort ansah, mittlerweile sehr stark erregt und wollte nun unbedingt so schnell wie möglich seinen Orgasmus  erreichen.  
  
Sean knurrte hörbar angesäuert und versetze Clifton einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
„ Mach das gefälligst endlich ordentlich und beeile dich mal etwas. Es ist zwar schön, die Sache langsam anzugehen, um so die Lust zu steigern. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung, aber wir wollen doch nicht übermorgen noch hier sitzen. Oder?“  
  
Der Blick des blonden Mimen sprach deutliche Bände und der Mexiker wollte lieber gar nicht nicht wissen, welche Strafe ihm bei Ungehorsam blühen würde, darum seufzte er tief und begann dann das zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Wie war das gleich noch mal mit dem deutschen Sprichwort gewesen? Ach ja... besser ein Ende mit Schrecken, als Schrecken ohne Ende. Sehr passend wie der Romeo Darsteller fand und erhöhte folglich die Frequenz, was dem Asiaten unweigerlich ein zufrieden klingendes, aber nicht gerade leises Stöhnen entlockte.     
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr sonderlich lange, bis Steven, abermals laut stöhnend, diesmal aber rhythmisch klingend, über die Klippe sprang und sich über Cliftons Hand ergoss, sodass der vor Schreck und Ekel gellend aufschrie. Steven selber grinste sichtlich zufrieden über das ganze Gesicht. Die Leistung des Bohnenfressers war zum Ende hin doch ganz passabel gewesen und wenn es nach ihm ginge, so dürfte er ruhig öfters bei ihm Hand anlegen.    
  
Clifton hingegen ließ sofort von dem ihm nicht gehörendem Stück ab und schüttelte im Anschluss sichtlich angeekelt und unübersehbar mit seinem Brechreiz kämpfend, seine schmerzende Hand, da der ganze Vorgang doch wesentlich länger gedauert hatte, als er es sich zuvor in seinen schlimmsten Tagträumen ausgemalt hatte.   
  
Aber es gelang dem Mexikaner sich trotz allem zusammenzureißen. Er wischte das, noch immer an seiner Hand haftende Sperma des anderen Mannes, hastig an einer zufällig daliegenden Serviette ab und verschwand dann mit aller Gewalt den Brechreiz unterdrückend eiligen Schrittes in Richtung  Badezimmer, wo es kein Halten mehr gab. Natürlich war es nicht zu überhören, was Clifton da gerade tat, aber weder Norman noch Andy sagten auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen. Sean und Stephen grinsten sichtlich zufrieden vor sich hin und warteten auf die Rückkehr des Romeo Darstellers.   
Kurz darauf kehrte er mit gesenkten Kopf zurück und griff ohne ein Wort zu sagen,aber dafür  mit  zittrigen Fingern nach der Flasche.   
  
Die beiden anderen Schauspieler hatten den Mexikaner zwar sehr genau beobachtet, aber es nicht gewagt das ganze Schauspiel, das sich unmittelbar vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte, in irgend einer Form zu kommentieren. Ihre Neugierde, aber auch die Angst, dass es sie selbst erwischen konnte, ließen sie kurzfristig zu stummen Beobachtern mutieren. Allerdings konnten sie nicht verhindern, dass Stephens Stöhnen und der nur wenig später folgende Orgasmus, auch bei ihnen leichte Reaktionen hervorrief. Andrew begann unruhig hin und her zu rutschen und Norman erging es nicht anders, aber noch konnte er sich beherrschen. Lediglich Sean hatte während dem ganzen Schauspiel diabolisch gelacht, das Gefühl von Macht war einfach unbeschreiblich.   
  
Die Flasche trudelte aus und ihr Hals wies dabei auf den Daryl Darsteller, der daraufhin kurz zusammenzuckte und sich aber dann hastig und ohne Nachzudenken für „Wahrheit“ entschied. Seans vorherige Anweisung nur noch Pflicht zu nehmen, schien aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden zu sein.  
„Hast du eine Affäre mit Sean?“, entkam es Clifton, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Wenn er schon gedemütigt worden war, sollte Sean zumindest dafür bezahlen und er wusste nur zu gut, wo dessen Schwachstelle lag. Beziehungsweise wie diese hieß, nämlich Norman Mark Reedus.   
  
Die gestellte Frage zeigte bereits nur wenige Sekunden später Wirkung, denn Normans Wangen  erhitzte sich erneut sehr stark und zudem in Rekordgeschwindigkeit, sodass sogar einzelne Partien  regelrecht zu glühen begannen. Stephen fing an zu grinsen und stupste den neben sich sitzenden Mexikaner mit wissendem Blick an. Clifton trug ein ähnlich wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht. Er stieß den Asiaten in die Seite und sagte gehässig lachend :   
„Stephen, ich glaube die Antwort können wir uns sparen.“, woraufhin der Angesprochene sich ein leises Kichern nicht gänzlich verkneifen konnte.   
  
Sean hingegen war das Lachen mehr wie nur gründlich vergangen, er verfluchte innerlich seinen  sensiblen Filmbruder für seine Labilität, schließlich sollte keiner wissen, welche Art von  Beziehung sie zueinander pflegten. Der Kampfsportexperte beschloss nach kurzen Überlegungen, dass Angriff nach wie vor die beste Verteidigung war und warf daher dem Daryl Darsteller äußerst brutal die Flasche an den Kopf, sodass beim Aufprall es ein dumpfer Knall zu hören war.  
  
„Das sind dann 25 Norman. Und jetzt dreh endlich, du Weichei, verdammt nochmal!“, blaffte er ihn bedrohlich klingend an, woraufhin Norman mit Tränen in den Augen stumm nickte und von dem Treffer noch stark benommen das tat, was ihm befohlen worden war.  Die Flasche drehte sich rasend schnell, bevor sie dann zu einem Ende kam und ausgerechnet bei Sean stehenblieb. Der blonde Mime verzog missmutig das Gesicht und knurrte kurz. Er nahm nicht an, dass Norman Cliftons Frage wiederholen würde, aber sicher war eben doch sicher. Seine Wahl fiel daher auf Pflicht. Sein Filmbruder sah ihn an und ohne das er darüber nachdachte, was er gerade sagte, sprach er das aus, nachdem sich sein Körper gerade am meisten sehnte.      
  
„Los Seani blas´ mir einen.“ , hauchte Norman von dem zuvor Gesehenen immer noch völlig erregt, denn Cliftons Akt der unfreiwilligen sexuellen Nächstenliebe und auch der von ihm verspürte Schmerz durch Seans Schlag hatte ihn ziemlich geil werden lassen.                             


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal ohne große Worte und ich wünsch viel Spaß beim lesen...  
> Im übrigen... Lesen wie immer auf eigene Gefahr^^

Fassungslos und mit großen Augen sah Sean zu Norman, der sich nach seinen Worten mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und ihn nun auffordernd ansah. Noch dazu spürte der Kampfsportexperte, wie die Anderen ihn regelrecht anstarrten.   
„Norm...Ich...Bitte...Das...das kannst du doch nicht von mir verlangen. Ich... Ich mein hier vor allen Anderen. Ich.. Dann...dann wissen sie doch sofort, dass...“   
  
Stephen unterbrach Seans für sie alle ungewöhnliches Gestammel mit einem fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht. Endlich. Endlich mal hatten sie Sean, naja, eher gesagt Norman den Ninja zum Stottern gebracht und er beschloss noch eins drauf zusetzen.  
„Komm Sean. Das wissen wir doch jetzt eh schon. Ihr habt euch beide verraten. Und jetzt. Lasst euch von uns deshalb bloß nicht abhalten. Wir wollen gern was sehen.“  
  
Sean schluckte nur und spürte wie seine Wangen nach den Worten des Koreaners rot wurden. Heilige Scheiße. Was war das nur für ein hinterhältiges Spiel und warum hatte er sich nochmal darauf eingelassen? Achja, weil Clifton ihn provoziert hatte. Leise grummelte Sean und sah den Mexikaner, der sich unter seinem Blick wegduckte, bitterböse an. Erst dann realisierte er Stephens genauen Worte. Sie hatten sich beide verraten? Wie? Wann und Wo? Seans Blick schoss zu dem Asiaten und er sah diesen wütend und fragend zugleich an. Er würde sich nie verraten. Und Norm. Nun, der würde seine Strafe dafür schon noch bekommen. Aber zuerst. Da war ja immer noch Normans ihm auferlegte Pflicht. Nicht, dass er im Prinzip etwas dagegen hatte, seinen Liebling zu verwöhnen. Aber hier vor allen Anderen? Sean grübelte und instinktiv wusste er, dass es für einen Rückzieher zu spät war. Schließlich hatte er Clifton doch auch die letzte Pflicht aufgebrummt. Er musste da nun wohl oder übel durch, denn aufgeben und sich zum Gespött machen, kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Wer war er denn?   
  
Norman hingegen war Seans offensichtliches Gefühlschaos total entgangen. Er hatte sich bereits rücklings auf den Boden gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und nestelte nun erwartungsvoll an seinem Hosenknopf herum. Dem Dunkelhaarigen war alles egal, er brauchte dringend einen Orgasmus und hätte wahrscheinlich sogar Andy als ausführenden Mann akzeptiert. Obwohl, nein, das hätte Sean niemals zugelassen. Schließlich hatte er auch gemogelt, als er das Auszählen, wer denn nun in den Genuss von Cliftons Händen kommen durfte, begonnen hatte. Allerdings hatte er das so geschickt angestellt, dass niemand außer Norm es bemerkt hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass Sean niemals zulassen würde, dass jemand anderes, als er selbst ihn berührte. Hätte er doch einfach an seinen Freund geglaubt, dann hätte er sich die fünf zusätzlichen Schläge auf den Hintern erspart.  
Norman schmunzelte leise in sich hinein, als er daran dachte, wie Sean beim Zählen die Zahlen immer so gesetzt hatte, dass er mit einer Zahl immer zwei Personen bedachte. So mit geschlossenen Augen und immer noch in Gedanken versunken, erschrak er und zuckte heftig zusammen, als er auf einmal Seans leise Stimme an seinem Ohr vernahm.  
  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das willst? Du weißt, was passiert, wenn ich dich verwöhne Norm. Du quietscht und mitunter weinst du auch mein Kleiner.“   
  
Irritiert öffnete Norman die Augen und sah seinen bis eben seiner Meinung nach heimlichen Geliebten unruhig an.   
„Ist mir egal. Ich habe SÜD! Mach endlich Seani.“  
  
„Bitte du hast was?“ Der Kampfsportexperte war derart verwirrt, dass er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass der Daryl Darsteller ihn mit seinem Kosenamen angesprochen hatte. War Norm jetzt total übergeschnappt, oder hatte er ihm gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er SÜD hatte? Was meinte sein Liebling nur damit? War er etwa krank? Der Blonde war völlig verwirrt und zudem, so ungewöhnlich dies auch für ihn und die Anderen sein mochte, tatsächlich besorgt. Fragend sah Sean auf Norm hinab. Was war nur los mit seinem Liebling?  
  
Doch der zerschlug alle seine Bedenken und Sean grinste erleichtert, lachte dann aber doch schallend los, als er Normans Antwort hörte.   
„Ich habe Samenüberdruck. Und jetzt fang´ besser endlich an, bevor ich hier noch böse werden muss. Bitte!“ Flehend sah Norm zu dem Ninja auf und biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er wusste schließlich genau, wie er Sean dazu bekam, das zu tun, was er wollte. Und wenn er da mit kleinen Tricks arbeiten musste.   
  
So wie auch jetzt, denn Sean reagierte und beschloss seinem Liebling den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Schließlich hatten sich die beiden lange nicht gesehen und er selbst hatte Norm verboten sich zu berühren, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Er wollte schließlich sehen, ob Norm sich beherrschen konnte. Und er konnte, wie Sean stolz festgestellt hatte, als er ihn in einem von den anderen unbeobachteten Moment zu Beginn der Party danach gefragt hatte. Wie gut, dass Norm ihn nicht anlügen würde. Das hatte er einmal probiert und danach bitter bereut. Seitdem war Norman immer ehrlich zu ihm. Liebevoll strich er dem Dunkelhaarigen über die Wange und raunte leise.  
„Du kommst erst, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Okay?“   
Norm nickte erleichtert.  
  
„Fängst du dann endlich an?“   
  
Sean nickte und sah sich aber noch einmal sehr aufmerksam in der Runde um.   
Mahnende Blicke trafen kurz darauf Stephen, Andy und natürlich auch Clifton.   
„Was jetzt geschieht bleibt in diesem Raum. Wehe einer von euch verliert vor euren Kollegen oder Reportern auch nur einen einen Ton darüber. Wenn ich dennoch erfahren sollte, dass irgendwer geplaudert hat, treffe ich mich mit demjenigen in meinem Zimmer und ihr werdet mehr als ein paar Tage Probleme beim Sitzen haben. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?“, knurrte Sean drohend und zugleich diabolisch grinsend, woraufhin alle bis auf Norm eingeschüchtert nickten und Clifton sich zudem über den Hintern rieb. Ohja er wusste genau, wie weh es tat, wenn Sean seine bevorzugte Bestrafungsmethode anwandte. Er hatte keine Lust nochmals fünf Tage mit einem Kissen unter dem Stuhl und komischen Blicken der Anderen zu verbringen.  
Sean selbst gefiel diese Reaktion der anderen Schauspieler mehr wie gut und er sah sie nochmals aufmerksam an.  
„ Also gut, seht genau zu. Vielleicht könnt ihr noch etwas lernen.“, bestimmte er mit spöttischem Unterton, worauf wieder alle nickten und Stephen dann die Stimme erhob.  
„Keine Panik Sean. Wir haben verstanden. Werden wir machen. Aber ich glaube, du solltest langsam anfangen und dich beeilen, bevor Norm noch selber Hand an sich legt.“ Er wies auf den Dunkelhaarigen, der es inzwischen geschafft hatte den Knopf der Hose zu öffnen und sich nun aufreizend vor Sean räkelte. Noch dazu hatte Norm begonnen mit seinen Händen an seinem Körper auf und ab zu fahren. Immer näher kamen sie der bereits halb geöffneten Hose.  
„Wie gesagt, er hat SÜD Sean.“   
  
Der Ninja knurrte nur, griff dann nach Norms Händen und hinderte den Daryl Darsteller so daran, die Sache vorzeitig zu Ende zu bringen. Stephen erntete noch einen bitterbösen Blick, bevor der Blonde sich ans Werk begab. Was dann folgte, brachte sowohl Stephen, wie auch Andy und Clifton  zum Schmunzeln und die drei sahen sich mit wissendem Blick an. Das erklärte die komischen Geräusche, die sie nachts des öfteren auf den Sets vernommen hatten.   
Nur das leise Betteln seitens Norm hatten sie noch nie gehört. Sean erwies sich nämlich als äußerst geschickt mit seiner Zunge. Zuerst reizte er Norman nur ganz sanft, dann wurde sein züngelnden Bemühungen kräftiger, was den Dunkelhaarigen umgehend zu dem besagten Betteln brachte. Dann verschwand Norms bestes Stück mitsamt den dazugehörigen Anhängseln fast vollständig in Seans Mund und Norm wurde stetig lauter und bettelte Sean leise an, endlich kommen zu dürfen.   
  
Schließlich ließ Sean Normans Männlichkeit kurz aus seinem Mund gleiten und sah seinen schweratmenden Geliebten prüfend an, bevor er ihm leise und für die anderen unverständlich die Erlaubnis gab zu kommen. Und wieder verschwand Norms Schwanz in seinem Mund, während Sean leichte Schluckbewegungen ausführte, was den Dunkelhaarigen schlussendlich laut quietschend und ein paar Tränen vergießend kommen ließ.  Erschöpft aber dafür glücklich und vor allem erleichtert sank der Daryl Darsteller auf den Boden zurück.   
  
Clifton konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und erneut entschlüpften ihm Worte, ohne dass er dies verhindern konnte.   
„Man Sean, hättet ihr mir doch bloß früher gesagt, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Das hätte mir eine  Menge Ärger und zudem Suchereien erspart. Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich nachts das Boondockset und das Hotel, in dem Troy uns unterbracht hat, durchsucht habe? Ich hab echt gedacht, es gibt da einen Geist, wo ich doch sonst nicht an solch einen Mist glaube.  
Verdammt, Der Mexikaner schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Es tröstete ihn auch auch nicht, dass Stephen und Andy zustimmend nickten und sogar noch eins daraufsetzten.  
  
„Frag uns mal. Wir haben sogar alle anderen TWD Darsteller aus ihren Trailern geholt, damit sie mit uns suchten. Bloß bei Norman haben wir es nie versucht. Jeder weiß, dass er wie ein Baby schläft und nicht wach zu bekommen ist. Hätten wir es mal getan. Wir haben mitunter echt gedacht, Zombies gäbe es wirklich und sie streifen nachts durch unseren Trailerpark.“                             


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich setzte mal unsere Warnung noch einmal vorweg !  
> DIE FF HEIßT NICHT UMSONST LET´S GET DIRTY AGAIN !

Während Stephens Worten hatte Clifton nur entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Hatte Sean nicht gerade eben , naja besser vor einer guten Viertelstunde gesagt, sie sollten kein Wort über das, was zu sie zu sehen bekommen hatten, verlieren? Was geschah nun, vorallem, da auch Andy nun begann von diesen Suchaktionen zu berichten.  
  
Sean hingegen konnte sich nach den Worten der anderen nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte schallend los. Geister und Zombies? Na so jedenfalls klang Norm seiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht, wenn er ihn verwöhnte. Liebevoll ließ der Blonde seinen Blick über den immer noch der Welt entrückt wirkenden Daryl Darsteller schweifen, bevor er beschloss den dreien zu antworten  
  
„Heilige Scheiße. Was seid ihr bloß für Pussys. Geister und Zombies. Ich glaub es ja nicht. Und wie war das mit der vorhin von mir ausgesprochenen Schweigepflicht? Wisst ihr, ihr könnt ja meinetwegen alles essen, aber nicht alles wissen. Und Außerdem. Ich möchte eines noch klarstellen. Norm klingt auf keinen Fall wie ein Geist oder ein Zombie. Wie kommt ihr nur auf solche Ideen?“ grinste Sean kopfschüttelnd, während er Norm liebevoll über die Wange strich und diesen dann aufforderte sich wieder ordentlich anzuziehen und wieder hinzusetzen.  
  
Norm tat es und sah dann zu den anderen, die ihn immer noch ansahen. Dann ging sein Blick zu Sean und er lachte leise, während sich der Blick des Blonden verfinsterte und er ihn wortlos anknurrte.  
„Sorry Sean.“ druckste der Dunkelhaarige. „Aber du hast da noch was am Mundwinkel. War wohl doch zuviel um zu schlucken oder? Aber du hast mir ja...“   
  
„Klappe Norm. Das muss keiner wissen. Noch ein Ton und es werden doch die 30.“ knurrte Sean, während er sich gekonnt das restliche Sperma aus den Mundwinkeln leckte und seinem Liebling eine leichte Kopfnuss gab und diesen zu sich zog. Clifton durchfuhr ein Ekelschauer und er drückte sich die Hand vor den Mund. Einmal kotzen am Tag reichte. Auch Stephen sagte keinen Ton. Wer wusste schon, was der Ninja mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn sie jetzt etwas sagten. Nur Andy murmelte leise murrend etwas vor sich hin, was von Sean nicht unbemerkt blieb und drohend beugte der sich zu ihm hinüber.  
„WAS hast du gesagt Officier?“   
  
Andy sah mit verengten Augen auf und antwortete leise mit „Nichts.“ Doch Sean hatte seinen Blick gesehen und kam nun drohend näher.  
„WAS HAST DU GESAGT?“   
  
Andy sah ihn noch einmal an, überlegte kurz und dann brach es doch aus ihm heraus. Ihm war es egal, wie verzweifelt er sich anhörte. Aber so langsam reichte es. Wie sollte ein gesunder Mann das überstehen? Erst Clifton, der Stephen verwöhnte und dann Sean, der das gleiche mit Norman machte. Wie sollte man da ruhig bleiben und vor allen nicht heiß werden? Das sollte Sean ihm mal erklären. Und so zeterte er weiter.  
„Das ist so gemein. Ich muss mich hier verunstalten lassen, während alle anderen einen Orgasmus bekommen. ICH will auch Spaß haben. Das Spiel ist echt doof. Und fürchterlich gemein noch dazu. Sieh mal, was du mit meinem Bart gemacht hast. Ich muss mich schließlich bei Kirkman dafür rechtfertigen. Und was bekomme ich dafür. NICHTS. Sean, SO kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich will auch.“ meckerte der Rick Darsteller beinahe ohne Punkt und Komma.  
  
Als Andy kurz Luft holte, warf Clifton ein, dass er schließlich auch noch nicht gekommen war. Aber das interessierte den Rick Darsteller nicht und er tobte weiter.  
„Es ist einfach gemein. Meine Frau ist nicht hier, sodass ich kurz mal Druck ablassen kann, und außerdem...“ Eine heftige Kopfnuss seitens Stephen, beendete das Gezeter dann aber doch schnell und schmollend sank der Rick Darsteller in sich zusammen, während Sean nur den Kopf schüttelte.   
Mein Gott. Wieso hatte er noch nie bemerkt, wie der Rick Darsteller tickte. Erst das Gekreische wegen seinem Bart und nun das Gezeter wegen dem nicht vorhandenen Orgasmus. So eine Pussy. So hatte er ihn nun wirklich nicht eingeschätzt. Irritiert schüttelte der Kampfsportexperte den Kopf und wollte gerade was sagen, als Stephen ihn unterbrach.  
  
„Lass gut sein Sean. Ich glaube nicht, dass du willst, dass das Gezeter nochmal von vorn beginnt.“ grinste der Chinese, während Andy schon wieder anfing.  
„Ich zeter nicht. Ich will nur auch etwas haben.“   
  
„RUHE!“ das kam diesmal aus drei Kehlen gleichzeitig, während nun auch Clifton fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte und überlegte wie man dem ein Ende bereiten konnte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, als er Norm dabei beobachtete, wie der sich an Sean schmiegte.   
„Du bist dran mit drehen Süßer.“   
  
Als nächstes jankte er auf, als Seans Hand ihn mal wieder traf und der ihn wutentbrannt anfunkelte.  
„Wie hast du Norm gerade genannt? Sag das nochmal. Und außerdem bin ich dran mit drehen. Sag jetzt bloß du hast mich mit Süßer gemeint?“  
  
Abwehrend hob der Mexikaner die Hände.   
„Komm runter. War nur ein Spaß. Ich will nichts von deinem Kleinen. Und sorry ich hab mich vertan Sean. DU bist natürlich dran. Verzeihung.“   
Wieder einmal verfluchte Clifton seinen vorschnellen Mund, der immer noch machte, was er wollte. Wieso hatte er Norm nur Süßer genannt? Und nicht daran gedacht, dass Sean mit drehen dran war? Er wusste doch, wie eifersüchtig Sean sein konnte. Und um nichts in der Welt wollte er sich mit Sean wegen so einem Grund anlegen. Soweit kam es noch, denn ihm war klar, dass er im Falle eines Falles wohl mit etlichen Brüchen im Krankenhaus landen würde, wenn nicht sogar in einer hölzernen Kiste. Bei sowas verstand Sean nämlich überhaupt keinen Spaß. Was ihm gehörte, gehörte ihm und er teilte nicht. Basta. Aus. Ende.  
So schluckte Clifton nur und wiederholte seine Worte diesmal allerdings ohne das verhängnisvolle Wörtchen.  
„Du bist dran mit drehen, Sean.“  
  
Unter gesenkten Lider schielte er zu Sean, der sich aber schon abgewandt hatte und selbst auf den an ihn gekuschelten Mann sah.  
„Zufrieden?“   
  
Norman nickte nur, und genoss es wie Sean ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. Warum wurde Norm nach einem Orgasmus nur immer so kuschelig? Egal beschloss der Kampfsportexperte, als er dessen Antwort hörte.   
„Ja. Du kannst nun die Flasche drehen.“ Gesagt, getan und besagter Gegenstand wies im Anschluss diesmal auf  Stephen. Der Glenn Darsteller betrachtete die Flasche interessiert, bevor er auf Seans ungestellte Frage antwortete.  
  
„Ich nehme Pflicht.“ Wahrheit war ihm nämlich viel zu gefährlich. Das diabolische Grinsen auf Seans Gesicht ließ ihn aber dann doch erschaudern. Hätte er vielleicht doch lieber Wahrheit nehmen sollen? Was hatte er denn zu verbergen? Eine ganze Menge wie er nach einen kurzen Check feststellen musste. Nein. Da nahm er lieber Pflicht, egal was da auf ihn zukommen mochte. Solange es dabei nicht um Norm ging, war eigentlich alles egal. Auch Stephen hatte keine Lust sich mit dem Kampfsportexperten anzulegen. Jemand anderem einen runterholen, war doch nicht so schwer und er würde sich ganz sicher nicht so dämlich, wie Clifton selber anstellen. Wie gut, dass er Erfahrungen mit beiden Geschlechtern hatte.   
  
Und wie recht er mit seiner Vorahnung gelegen hatte, erwies sich, als Seans Blick zu Andrew glitt und das Grinsen auf Seans Gesicht noch dreckiger wurde. Das war nicht gut. Was wollte der nun von ihm verlangen?  
  
„Ist mir egal wie du das anstellen willst Stephen, aber sieh um Gottes Willen endlich, dass du Andrew zum Orgasmus bringst und zwar indem du sein bestes Stück zu wenig wie möglich berührst. Geht ja nicht an, dass der hier weiter rumzickt wie ein Kind, dass sein Spielzeug nicht bekommt.“ Nach diesen Worten sah der Kampfsportexperte zu Andy, der ein freudiges Grinsen nicht zurückhalten konnte und so wie Norm kurz zuvor an seiner Hose nästelte. Den letzten Teil von Seans Worten schien er gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben.  
  
Clifton und Norm hatten es aber und sahen erst fassungslos zu Sean und dann zu Stephen, der sich nun sichtlich irritiert am Kopf kratzte. Wie sollte er denn das anstellen? Und plötzlich war er da der Geistesblitz und er nickte Sean zu.   
„Ich muss kurz nochmal an mein Auto. Bin gleich wieder da. Sorg´ stattdessen dafür, dass Andy hierbleibt.“ Dann sprang er auf und war verschwunden. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er mit einer kleinen Kiste wieder auf und setzte sich hin, während er Andy ansah und fieberhaft zu überlegen schien, wie er nun beginnen sollte.  
  
Sean hatte Stephens Abgang kopfschüttelnd verfolgt und dann gegrinst, als der Chinese mit der Kiste wieder auftauchte. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und wandte sich dann kurz an Norm, der immer noch schmusen wollte.  
„Setz dich ordentlich hin und sieh zu. Vielleicht können wir Zwei auch noch was aus dieser Sache lernen. Denke dran. Abwechslung tut jeder Beziehung gut.“  
Murrend tat der Daryl Darsteller was Sean wollte und sah wie Clifton und Sean nun auch zu Stephen, der eben jene Kiste gerade öffnete. Ein leises „Oh!“ verließ seinen Mund.  
  
Andy der bereits im Orgasmushimmel schwebte, sah noch einmal zu Stephen, der gerade etwas aus der Kiste hob und mit einem Kreischen schloss er seine Hose, sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, während er fassungslos zu Stephen sah, der ihn nun süffisant angrinste.  
„St.. Stephen du willst doch nicht etwa....“  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon hatte sich Stephens Hand um sein Bein geschlungen und hinderte ihm Weglaufen. Egal wie sehr Andy sich wehrte, er kam nicht weg.                             


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIE GESCHICHTE HEIßT LET´S GET DIRTY AGAIN ! ALSO LESEN AUF EIGENE GEFAHR!

Ein gellender und zudem sehr panisch klingender Schrei hallte nur wenig später durch den Raum, woraufhin Stephen nur süffisant zu grinsen begann. Der Asiate verstärkte den fixierenden Griff, der Andrew vehement daran hinderte, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Gleichzeitig fixierte er ihn durch den gekonnten Einsatz seines doch relativ leichten Körpergewichtes am Boden, bevor er sich dann nur wenig später wissend grinsend zu einer Antwort herab ließ.  
  
„Oh doch mein Freund. Ich habe dir doch deutlich angesehen, wie geil du vorhin warst und nur weil dir anscheinend die Methode nicht gefällt, mit der ich dir vorhabe das Laub vom Baum zu schütteln, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich sie NICHT zum Einsatz bringen werde. Und da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, hör GEFÄLLIGST endlich auf, dich wie eine Memme zu benehmen und steh deinen Mann, oder aber wir werden dich dazu zwingen, hast du mich verstanden?“   
  
Während seiner Worte kniff der Glenn Darsteller dem nur noch mehr oder weniger bärtigen Mann zu seinen Füssen auf sehr gemeine und hinterlistige Art und Weise mehrmals in den sich unterhalb seiner Gütelinie befindenden Familienschmuck, sodass der Rick Darsteller vor Schmerz, aber auch aus Scham und Angst, vor dem was da auf unweigerlich ihn zukam, ängstlich zu wimmern begann, bevor er sich dann mit einem kurzen und geknurrtem „Ja“ ergab.  
  
Stephen begann triumphierend zu grinsen und ließ dann seinen Blick umher schweifen. Er erntete von allen Seiten her ein zustimmendes Nicken, selbst der sonst so schüchterne Norman enthielt sich nicht und sein Gesicht zierte sogar ein sehr erwartungsvolles Grinsen.    
  
Andy entging trotz seiner misslichen Lage nicht, was sich um ihn herum gerade abspielte. Folglich musste er unweigerlich hart schlucken, denn er war sich mehr denn je bewusst, das er keinerlei Chancen besaß, aus der Nummer ungeschoren, beziehungsweise eher unbefriedigt, herauszukommen.   
  
Auf der anderen Seite, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es sich gar nicht mal so unangenehm angefühlt, als die zarten Hände des Asiaten seine Hoden und auch Teile seines besten Stücke geknetet hatten. Außerdem, war ihm gerade eingefallen, dass seine Frau schön des öfteren erwähnt hatte, dass sie während seiner Abwesenheit auch gerne zu elektronischen Hilfsmittelchen griff, um ihre Lust zu befriedigen. Also, wenn er eh keine Chance besaß, dem zu entkommen, was ihm bevor stand, warum dann nicht so positiv wie möglich an die Sache heran gehen?   
  
Stephens Augen weiteten sich plötzlich als, er spürte wie sich dort, wo noch immer seine linke Hand verweilte, etwas verhärtete. Als er kurz darauf den Blickkontakt zu Andy suchte, lächelte dieser zaghaft und nickte ihm zudem auffordernd zu.   
Der Glenn Darsteller konnte sich den plötzlichen Sinneswandel des Älteren zwar nicht erklären, aber er war sehr froh darüber, dass keine Gewalt zum Einsatz gebracht werden musste, um die ausgesprochene Pflicht zu erfüllen.  
„Ich lasse dich gleich los Andy. Du ziehst dir dann die Hose samt Unterhose aus und legst dich,  wenn du fertig bist, auf die Seite. Um alles weitere kümmere ich mich dann.“  
  
Der Rick Darsteller nickte erneut und nur wenige Sekunden später lag er mit entblößter Kehrseite in erwartungsvoller Position da, während die anderen Anwesenden gebannt darauf warteten, dass die Show endlich begann.      
  
Stephen griff nach der Kiste, aus der er zuvor schon sein elektronisches Hilfsmitelchen hervorgezaubert hatte und entnahm ihre eine kleine Tube, mit deren Inhalt er den länglichen Gegenstand in seiner Rechten großzügig benetzte. Als er mit seinem Werk zufrieden war, legte er den Zauberstab kurz auf der Unterhose des Rick Darstellers ab, um mit zwei seiner Finger ebenfalls auf die gleiche Art und Weise zu verfahren, bevor er Andrew sein weiteres Vorhaben kurz und knapp erklärte, bevor er es in die Tat umsetzte.         
  
Der Ältere fuhr vor Schreck heftig zusammen und ließ zischend Luft entweichen, als er spürte wie Stephen anal in ihn eindrang. Der Asiate verstand und gab Andy genügend Zeit, um sich an die neuen Umstände zu gewöhnen. Anscheinend war der Engländer, was anale Erfahrungen anbelangte, noch Jungfrau.   
  
Als Stephen erkannte, dass der Mann neben dem er kniete, sich wieder einigermaßen entspannt hatte, nahm er den zweiten Finger zu Hilfe. Diesmal zuckte der Rick Darsteller nur kurz und verlangte dann wenig später, dass er er jetzt bereit wäre, für größere Dinge. Das ließ sich der Glenn Darsteller natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und schritt unverzüglich zur Tat.   
  
Als Andy spürte, wie der Dildo in ihn eindrang, blieb ihm kurz die Luft weg, bevor er begann, das völlig neuartige Gefühl hingegen seiner Erwartungen zu genießen. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem teilweise noch bärtigen Gesicht, was Stephen unter den neugierigen Blicken der Anderen dazu veranlasste, dem Ganzen noch etwas mehr Würze zu verleihen, indem er die Vibration per Knopfdruck in Gang setzte.   
  
Andrew schrie kurz hörbar überrascht auf, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, bevor er spürte, wie ihn das stetige Vibrieren immer mehr erregte. Wie war es möglich, dass er davon derart geil wurde?   
Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, begann er ohne dies verhindern zu können, steig lauter werdend zu stöhnen, während er beinahe automatisch sein Becken vor und zurück schob.   
  
„Ah, dem guten Mr. Lincoln scheint die Massage seiner Prostata also zu gefallen. Na dann wollen wir dem Ganzen doch noch etwas mehr Würze geben. Mal sehen, was dann passiert.“, lachte Stephen und zog den Vibrator, der mittlerweile bis fast zum Anschlag in Andrews Hintereingang verschwunden war, ein gutes Stück hinaus und schon ihn dann wieder hinein.   
Dieses Spielchen setzte er munter fort, woraufhin der Rick Darsteller immer lauter werdend zu keuchen und stöhnen begann und offensichtlich nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war.       
    
„Na, das gefällt dir Andy, oder? Nicht nur schwule Männer können anal Spaß haben.“, lachte der Koreaner, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.  
„Aber da man bekanntlich aufhören sollte, wenn es am schönsten ist und andere auch noch ihren Spaß haben wollen, kommen wir jetzt zum Höhepunkt.“  
Kurz nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, schloss sich die noch freie Hand des Glenn Darstellers ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung um Andrews Männlichkeit und begann diese zu pumpen, sodass es nur wenige Sekunden benötigte, bis der Rick Darsteller seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, bei dem er sich  und lautstark stöhnend entlud, bevor er dann völlig erschöpft aber glücklich zusammen sackte.   
  
Stephen verstaute hastig alle nicht mehr benötigten Utensilien und reichte Andrew dann einige Taschentücher, damit er sich zumindest notdürftig reinigen konnte. Aber eine Frage, lag ihm derart auf der Zunge, dass er sie sich nicht verkneifen konnte und sie folglich einfach stellen musste.      
„Na wie war ich?“       
  
Der Rick Darsteller hob mühsam seinen Blick, während er gerade dabei war, sich wieder anzuziehen und räusperte sich lautstark, bevor er noch mit unüberhörbar zittriger Stimme zugab, dass er niemals gedacht hätte, dass einen Analverkehr derart geil machen würde. Dann sackte er wieder in sich zusammen und schloss entspannt die Augen.  
  
Stephen nahm das als Kompliment auf und zwinkerte Sean und Norman demonstrativ zu.  
„Sehr ihr, nicht nur schwule Männer stehen darauf, mal gehörig in den Arsch gefickt zu werden.“  
Während der Blonde nur demonstrativ eine Augenbraue hoch zog, verfärbte sich das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen hingegen puterrot und er versteckte sich nur Sekunden später schutzsuchend an der Brust des älteren Mimen, an den er sich noch immer kuschelte.  
  
Dem Asiaten gefiel, was er sah und ließ es sich daher nicht nehmen, noch eins drauf zu setzen.   
„Ich würde sagen, ich habe meine Aufgabe mir Bravour gelöst und würde jetzt gerne drehen, wenn du erlaubst oh großer Macher?“  
  
Sean strich Norman, der sich nach wie vor fest an ihn drückte, noch einmal liebevoll über den Rücken, bevor ihn dann zaghaft von sich löste und ihm leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
Der Daryl Darsteller fuhr sich mit der Zunge in bekannter Manier über die Lippen, nickte dabei zaghaft und tat dann, worum der Blonde ihn gebeten hatte, indem er sich zielstrebig Andrew näherte, während Sean Stephen demonstrativ die rechte Hand hin hielt.  
  
Der Asiate schlug grinsend ein und wertete Seans Geste als ein „Ja“.   
Alle schienen zufrieden zu sein, bis auf einen. Clifton hatte nämlich mittlerweile große Mühe sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unzufrieden er gerade war. Bis auf Sean und ihn waren jetzt alle in den Genuss eines Höhepunktes gekommen. Das war doch nicht gerecht. Den Blonde schien das scheinbar nicht zu stören. Kein Wunder, für dessen Erleichterung würde Norman später schon noch sorgen, da war sich der Halbmexikaner mehr wie sicher. Aber was war mit ihm? Er hatte schließlich auch Gefühle und noch dazu Druck ohne Ende. Aber es half alles nichts, er musste wohl oder übel die Ruhe bewahren und einfach darauf hoffen, dass er auch noch zum Zuge kam.   
  
Nur Sekunden später rotierte die Flasche erneut und blieb kurz darauf unter den neugierigen Blicken der fünf Männer stehen, wobei ihr dünner Hals unübersehbar auf Sean zeigte.                    
Der Kampfsportexperte stöhnte leise auf. Hatte die Flasche etwa einen Narren an ihm gefressen? Stephens Frage, ob denn nun Wahrheit oder Pflicht wünschte, nahm er nur im Hintergrund wahr. Bitterböse starrte Sean die Flasche an und er antwortete fast schon mechanisch mit Pflicht.   
  
Der Glenn Darsteller sah von dem blonden Mimen zu dem unruhig hin und her rutschenden Clifton. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Norman, der sich immer noch um den fast besinnungslosen Andy bemühte, der sich gefühlsmäßig von seinem kleinen analen Erlebnis noch immer nicht gänzlich erholt zu haben schien.   
Wenn man es so bedachte, waren Sean und Clifton die einzigen, die noch nicht in den Genuss von Sex jeglicher Art  gekommen waren. Konnte er es wagen? Egal beschloss er. Gerecht war eben gerecht. Genüsslich nahm er noch einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Flachmann, während er dem Kampfsportexperten brühwarm seine Pflicht verkündete.   
„Sean, DU besorgst es unserem schmierigen Bohnenfresser mal so richtig im Doggystyle und zwar  mit Schmackes! Das kostet diesmal auch keine Hundesteuer. “


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale oho...Finale ^^  
> Nein Spaß beiseite, es gibt natürlich noch einen Epilog. Wir danken euch für die Reviews, leider verhindert ein wirklich bösartiger weißer Mistkerl eure Antworten.... Wie gesagt Zähne sind böse !!!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und wir beide gehen besser in Deckung.

  
Nach diesen Worten hob Stephen den Flachmann erneut, doch noch bevor er diesen in Richtung Mund führen konnte, wurde er ihm mit Gewalt aus der Hand geschlagen. Irritiert sah der Koreaner ihm hinterher. Was war das denn gewesen?   
  
Die Antwort bekam er nur ein paar Zehntelsekunden später, als ein offensichtlich stinksaurer Norman sich auf ihn stürzte und begann ihn zu attackieren. Verzweifelt versuchte Stephen sich zu wehren, doch Norman schien das nicht zu interessieren.   
  
Zu allem Übel begann er nun auch noch den Glenn Darsteller anzuschreien, während ihm dabei die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und er weiterhin nach Stephen trat und schlug.   
„Wie kannst du... Sean gehört mir. Er wird nicht... Sean ist MEIN!“   
  
Der Koreaner tat das einzige was ihm übrig blieb. Er wehrte sich und versuchte Norman zu beschwichtigen, doch nichts hatte Erfolg. Stattdessen schluchzte der Dunkelhaarige nur weiter und fing nun auch noch an ihn zu bedrohen, von wegen er würde sich noch umschauen und sollte sich besser nicht allein im Dunklen vor die Tür wagen. Hilfesuchend sah Stephen zu Sean, doch der war scheinbar zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Sein Mund stand sperrangelweit offen und er sah den Glenn Darsteller völlig geschockt an. Nun wanderte Stephens Blick zu Clifton, aber auch der schien sich nicht rühren zu können oder wollen. Das hatte er nun davon. Dabei wollte er doch nur gerecht sein. Naja, wenn er ehrlich war, rächen wollte er sich natürlich auch. Aber er konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass Norm so reagieren würde. Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war.... Eigentlich hätte er sich das nach dem zuvor Geschehenen denken können. Warum half ihm nur niemand?   
  
Stephens Blick glitt nun zu Andy, doch der war anscheinend immer noch nicht so richtig ansprechbar beziehungsweise noch nicht wirklich handlungsfähig. Gut, dass war zu erwarten gewesen. Gerade nach seinem vorherigen Erlebnis. Aber wieso half ihm denn hier niemand. Sie konnten ihn doch nicht dem wild auf ihn einschlagenden Norman allein lassen. Gut, seine Treffsicherheit war nicht mehr die beste, aber das ging doch so nicht. Warum hatte er nochmals diese Pflicht vorgeschlagen? Achja, weil Clifton so unruhig hin und her rutschte und weil er sich an Sean rächen wollte. Nun hatte er den Salat. Erneut versuchte er Norman mit Worten zu beschwichtigen, doch den ließ das kalt.   
„Du...Oh...Wie...Nein...Sean kann nicht...“ Schluchzte Norm und landete einen Treffer im Magen, der Stephen aufstöhnen ließ.   
  
Das war es wohl auch, was Sean wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Wortlos stand er auf und pflückte den völlig hysterischen und neben sich zu stehen scheinenden Norm von Stephen und drückte ihn zärtlich und besitzergreifend zugleich an sich.   
„Scht..,Scht... Beruhige dich. Das ist alles nicht so wild. Das ändert nichts daran, wie ich für dich fühle mein Kleiner. Es ist nur eine Pflicht, die ich erfüllen werde Norm. DU willst doch nicht, dass ich vor ihnen als Weichei dastehe oder?“ Während seiner Worte strich er dem Dunkelhaarigen beruhigend über die Wangen. Doch Norman schüttelte nur den Kopf und klammerte sich an ihm fest, als der Blonde ihn auf den Boden setzen wollte um auf den zurück rutschenden Clifton zuzugehen.  
„Das ist mir egal Sean. Bitte nicht. Du gehörst doch zu mir. Bitte!“   
  
„Norm.“ Seufzte Sean, doch zum Weitersprechen kam er nicht.   
„DU wirst ihn besser finden als mich und dann...Ich kann und will dich nicht verlieren Sean.“   
flehte Norm mit Tränen in den Augen. Sean seufzte erneut, strich dem Daryl Darsteller noch einmal über die Wange.   
„Das wird nicht passieren Norm. Ich schwöre es dir. Und jetzt sei vernünftig und lass mich meine Pflicht erfüllen. Denk an die Zahl, die du schon hast.“ Er atmete tief durch, hoffte das der Kleine verstand und schaffte es schlussendlich dann auch Norm auf den Boden zu setzen. Er wandte sich zu Clifton. Doch schon wieder waren da Hände die ihn festhielten. Verdammt! Es war doch nur eine Pflicht. Eine lästige Pflicht. Warum sah Norm das nicht ein? Nichts würde sich zwischen ihnen ändern, aber Sean hatte auch keine Lust sich zum Gespött der anderen zu machen, weil er diese Pflicht verweigerte. Alle anderen hatten ihre Pflicht auch sang und klanglos erfüllt und er würde jetzt nicht kneifen.   
Gerade als Sean sich Norm wieder zuwenden wollte, waren die Hände plötzlich weg und er hörte Norm nur wütend aufkreischen. Überrascht wandte er sich um und sah wie der Kleine von Andy und Stephen festgehalten wurde. Der Dunkelhaarige wehrte sich verzweifelt und die beiden Männer hatten sichtlich Mühe ihn festzuhalten.   
  
So wurde das nichts beschloss Sean im Stillen. Er ging auf die drei Männer zu, sah wie Norm sich beruhigte und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Noch einmal strich er ihm liebevoll über die Wange und griff blitzschnell ihn Vulkaniermanier in seinen Nacken.   
„Bleib ruhig. Ich werde dich später ausführlich dafür entschädigen und Norm? Das beste bekommt er nicht. Ich schwöre es dir.“ Sean wartete bis die Augen des anderen sich auf ihn richteten und sprach erst dann weiter.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Im nächsten Moment verdrehte Norm die Augen und sackte in Stephens und Andys zusammen. Vollkommen perplex sahen die beiden zu Sean. Hatte der den Daryl Darsteller wirklich ausgeknockt?   
  
Offensichtlich, denn Sean sah nun finster auf die Beiden.  
„WAAAAS? Sicher ist eben sicher und seid bloß froh, dass ich es getan habe. Wer weiß, wie lange ihr Norm noch hättet bändigen können. Er ist nun einmal sehr besitzergreifend. Seine Ängste sind völlig unbegründet. Und außerdem. Es ist so viel leichter für ihn, wenn er es nicht sieht. Wehe ihr erzählt ihm auch nur ein Wort. Jetzt passt auf, dass ihm nichts geschieht.“  
  
Sean warf im Anschluss noch einen finsteren Blick zu Stephen, der sichtlich erschrocken den Kopf einzog.  
„Über diese Pflicht sprechen wir noch. Ort und Zeit der Bestrafung teile ich dir noch mit. Wage es ja nicht dich davor zu drücken. Ich finde dich spätestens am Walking Dead Set. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du den Produzenten erklären möchtest, warum du Schwierigkeiten beim Laufen und Sitzen hast oder?Besser du besorgst dir vorsäglich ein weiches Kissen, denn du wirst danach eine zeitlang Probleme beim Sitzen haben. Und wie kommst du eigentlich auf so eine bescheuerte Idee, so etwas von mir zu verlangen? Noch dazu wo Norman dabei anwesend ist.“   
  
Der Glenn Darsteller wollte sich gerade äußern, als Sean abwinkte und weitersprach.   
„Egal. Ich werd es schon noch erfahren. Aber ich sage dir eins. Wenn Norman oder unsere Beziehung dadurch irgendwie Schaden nehmen sollten, wirst du das bereuen. Wie gut, dass er es jetzt nicht mehr mitbekommt.“ Sean atmete tief ein. Seinen Standpunkt hatte er nun mehr wie deutlich gemacht. Damit er wandte nun sich dann Clifton zu, während Stephen und Andy den Blonden fassungslos anstarrten, zu Worten aber nicht fähig waren.   
  
Doch der Mexikaner rutschte von Sean weg und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.   
„Ähm Sean ? Du willst doch nicht wirklich diese Pflicht erfüllen?“   
Zwar war ihm ein Orgasmus immer willkommen aber im Gegensatz zu Andy war er nicht so unschuldig, wie alle glaubten. Aber musste es ausgerechnet Sean sein, der ihm dazu verhalf? Und wollte der das wirklich tun? Clifton hatte keine Lust im Anschluss wieder den Hintern versohlt zu bekommen, nur weil Sean in seiner mitunter verqueren Denkweise ihm auch noch die Schuld daran gab, diese Pflicht zu erfüllen. Clifton schluckte und sah abwartend zu Sean.   
  
Doch der nickte nur.   
„Ich habe Pflicht gewählt und die führe ich auch aus. Ich bin kein Weichei. Das werde ich euch beweisen. Norm wird gebührend entschädigt und bekommt den Akt ansich auch nicht mit. Also sei jetzt endlich ein Mann und zieh deine Hosen aus. Wobei es genügt auch, wenn du sie bis zu den Knien herunterziehst. Dann kannst du dich wenigstens nicht soviel bewegen. Aber vorher holst du noch ein Kondom aus deinem Nachttisch. Gleitcreme hat Stephen ja vorrätig.“ Damit streckte Sean auffordernd die Hand in Richtung Stephen aus, der nur schluckte und das Gewünschte wortlos zu dem Blonden warf.  
  
Clifton hingegen war alles egal. Na wenn Sean meinte... Er sprang auf und holte das Gewünschte bevor er sich seiner Hose mitsamt dem Slip entledigte nur um sich anschließend in gewünschter Pose niederzuknien. Besser er machte schnell, wer wusste schon, ob Sean seine Meinung nicht wieder ändern würde und er nicht doch mit wundem Arsch... Wobei den würde er sowieso haben, es war einfach zu lange her, dass er die Freuden des Analverkehrs genießen durfte. Also war es egal, wie es passierte. Und wenn er schon die Chance auf das große O hatte...  
  
Sean hingegen schluckte nochmals, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam, warf einen zärtlichen Blick zu Norman, bevor er hinter Clifton trat und sein bestes Stück befreite. Dank seiner vorherigen Aktivitäten mit Norm stand es wie eine Eins und somit sollte es da auch kein Problem geben, wenn es diesmal einen anderen Arsch als den seines Kleinen beglückte.  
  
Schnell waren die Finger mit dem Gleitgel benetzt und nach einer letzten Versicherung, dass Norm nichts mitbekommen würde, begann er den Mexikaner zu weiten. Als der nach kurzer Suche aufstöhnte und nach vorne stieß, wusste Sean, dass er gefunden hatte, was er brauchte um Clifton schnell zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Er selber hatte nicht vor zu kommen, denn das tat er nur bei Norm.  
  
Nach einem letzten gefragten „Bereit?“ und einem bestätigenden Nicken seitens des Mexikaners, schritt Sean zur Tat. Als er vollständig in Clifton eingedrungen war, stöhnten beide Männer auf. Clifton, weil Sean so riesig war und es sich einfach nur gut anfühlte und Sean aufgrund des ungewohnten Engegefühls. Das fühlte sich ja gänzlich anders als bei Norm an.  
  
Der Blonde verharrte einen Moment und gab Clifton so die Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, während schmutzige Gedanken durch seinen Kopf geisterten. Vielleicht sollte er das als neue Bestrafungsmethode einführen? Wobei nein. Er würde das Norman nicht antun. Oder sollte er doch? Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Clifton erneut aufstöhnte.  
„Beweg dich endlich Sean.“  
  
Sean grinste fies. Clifton war in dem Punkt nicht anders als Norm. Einfach nur ungeduldig. Aber gut. Er sollte sich bewegen? Das konnte er haben. Zuerst langsam und dann schneller schob Sean sich in die Enge von Cliftons Arsch, der nur noch mit Keuchen und Stöhnen beschäftigt war, denn Sean achtete peinlich genau darauf, bei jeder seiner Stöße die Prostata des anderen zu treffen. Er war eben einfach ein Meister in seinem Fach. Doch weder Stephen noch Andy bemerkten, was sich da genau vor ihnen abspielte. Andy war immer noch dabei, auf den bewusstlosen Norm zu achten. Und Stephens Gedanken drehten sich um sein wahrscheinlich bald sehr wundes Hinterteil.   
  
Lange dauerte es nicht, bis Clifton aufheulte, sich um ihn zusammenzog und heftig ejakulierte. Jetzt war es an Sean laut aufzustöhnen, denn damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Himmel diese Enge. Er könnte doch..Nein...Sein Orgasmus stand allein Norman zu. So zog er sich aufstöhnend aus dem Mexikaner zurück, der dann erschöpft auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.  
Heilige Scheiße. Er konnte Norms Besitzgier jetzt vollends verstehen: Sean hatte es einfach drauf. Das war himmlisch gewesen.   
  
Das Norman genau in dem Moment seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und bitterlich aufschluchzte, bekamen die beiden nicht mit. Sein Blick lag schmerzerfüllt auf Sean, der krampfhaft atmete und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Warum hatte er Norm nur ausgeknockt? Gerade jetzt brauchte er ihn dringend.   
  
Ein erneutes leises Schluchzen brachte den Blonden wieder in die Realität zurück und er drehte sich um.  
Norm war wieder wach, wurde von Andy gestützt und griff gerade nach dem Flachmann um seinen Frust zu ertränken. Sehr gut! Oder auch nicht.  
„Norm! Nicht! Ich brauche deinen Mund. Jetzt!“  
  
Der Daryl Darsteller sah ihm zuerst in die Augen und dann wanderte sein Blick in tiefere Regionen. Ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen. Sean lächelte nur bestätigend und machte eine auffordernde Bewegung mit der Hand.  
Weder Andy, noch Stephen sagten etwas, als Norm nun auf ihn zukrabbelte und sich dann seiner vom Kondom befreiten Erregung widmete. Besser war das auch. Sein Ding hatte zumindest Kurz zuvor in Cliftons Arsch gesteckt.  
  
Clifton hatte es inzwischen geschafft sich aufzusetzen, während Sean sich aufstöhnend in Norms Mund entlud, dann neben seinem nicht mehr heimlichen Geliebten zusammensank, diesen in seine Arme zog und ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Das gehört immer nur dir.“   
  
Norm nickte, schmiegte sich an Sean und griff nach dem Flachmann um einen großen Schluck zu nehmen. Dann reichte er ihn wortlos an Sean weiter, der ebenfalls einen Schluck nahm und im Anschluss nach der Flasche griff, einen Blick in die Runde warf und dieser einen Schubs gab. Ihr Hals trudelte aus und blieb genau vor dem Mexikaner stehen. Sein Kopf sackte nach unten als er Seans alles entscheidende Frage vernahm.  
„Nun Bohnenfresser oder Schnitzelman. Was darf es sein. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“  
  
Warum traf es heute eigentlich immer ihn? Clifton wusste es nicht, erinnerte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig an sein Vorhaben nur noch Wahrheit zu nehmen. Stolz auf sich selber verließ das Wort auch seinen Mund und er sah gespannt zu Sean. Was würde der ihn nun fragen?  
  
Doch statt einer Frage bekam er nur ein lautes Schnarchen und sah dann überrascht auf. Das konnte ja wohl nicht nicht wahr sein. Jetzt wo er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich für Wahrheit zu entscheiden, waren die anderen einfach eingeschlafen?  Das war wirklich nicht fair. Kurzzeitig überlegte Clifton, sie zu wecken, doch dann forderte auch bei ihm der doch recht anstrengende Abend seinen Tribut. Ein lautes Gähnen verließ seinen Mund und mit den Schultern zuckend, machte es sich auch der Mexikaner auf dem Boden liegend gemütlich. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seine Freunde, bevor auch ihn der Schlaf übermannte. Sein letzter bewusster Gedanke war „Was für ein Abend. Was für ein verfickter Abend.“                             


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na huch? Es geht hier auch weiter? Lang ist her.. aber was solls...  
> Jaja .. wir haben noch zwei Kappis und sie können als sogenannter Epilog gesehen werden^^  
> Genießt es und lehnt euch beim lesen entspannt zurück.

Clifton erwachte sehr abrupt, weil ihn die unerlaubterweise durch die Scheibe eingedrungenen Sonnenstrahlen in der Nase gekitzelt hatten, denn ohne Grund musste man bekanntlich nicht niesen.  
Zumindest nicht vier mal hinter einander.   
Fuck, jetzt lief auch noch plötzlich seine Nase wie verrückt.  
Hochziehen brachte auch nichts und warum zum Teufel füllte sich sein Schädel an, als wäre da ein zehn tonnenschwerer Truck drüber gefahren? Wenn´s kommt dann aber auch immer gleich so richtig schön dicke.   
  
Der mexikanischstämmige Mann suchte mit stark blinzelnden Augen nach irgend etwas tuchartigem, in das er schnäuzen konnte. Leider fand er aber nichts dergleichen und griff daher notgedrungen zum Ärmel seines Pullovers, um sich zumindest notdürftig die Nase zu reinigen, auch wenn dies im Grunde eine sehr ekelige Methode darstellte, dies zu tun und er daher zuletzt in der Kindheit von dieser Notlösung Gebrauch gemacht hatte.   
  
Clifton seufzte erleichtert auf, als sich zumindest das Problem mit der laufenden Nase mehr oder weniger in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte. Blieb also „nur“ noch sein dröhnender Schädel und die Beantwortung der Frage, warum er denn anscheinend auf dem Sofa und nicht in seinem Bett genächtigt hatte und warum zum Teufel er unten herum nichts mehr anhatte?  
Heilige Scheiße, was war letzte Nacht nur passiert?   
  
Mit panisch weit aufgerissen Augen sah sich der mexikanisch stämmige Mann gehetzt wirkend um und musste dabei zwangsweise mit großem Schrecken entdecken, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer war.  
Norman und Sean lagen mehr oder weniger unter dem Couchtisch und schliefen dort eng aneinander gekuschelt den Schlaf des Gerechten.   
Andrew Lincoln hatte sich einen der Sessel als Schlafplatz auserkoren und ratzte dort aber nicht alleine selig vor sich hin, denn sein Kollege Steven Yeun hing mehr als das er lag, über den Beinen seines älteren Kollegen. Aber den Asiaten schien seine ungewöhnliche Schlafposition nicht im geringsten zu stören, denn er schlief tief und fest und sägte dabei alles andere als leise vor sich hin.  
  
Clifton fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand fahrig durch das mit Bartstoppeln bewachsene Gesicht und stöhnte dabei so leise wie möglich auf, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken, da er zuerst einmal mit sich klarzukommen wollte. Verdammt, was war hier letzte Nacht bloß abgegangen? Und warum zum Teufel konnte er sich, egal wie stark er sich auch anstrengte oder konzentrierte, beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern?   
„Fuck. So eine verdammte gequirlte Scheiße.“, fluchte er leise aber nicht minder farbenfreudig vor sich hin, während seine Augen gleichzeitig den Raum auf mögliche Hinweise abzusuchen begannen.   
  
„Ha!“, platze es ihm plötzlich heraus, ohne das er dies verhindern konnte und er presste sich reflexartig die Hand vor den Mund und sah sich ängstlich um.   
Aber zum Glück war niemand aufgrund seiner unbedachten Tat erwacht, aber dafür wusste er jetzt endlich was passiert war. Zumindest, mehr oder weniger.   
Der Flachmann hatte nämlich mit einem Schlag dafür gesorgt, dass beinahe sämtlicher seiner Erinnerungen zurückkehrt waren, aber leider warten die alle alles andere als positiv.   
Warum war er auch so selten dämlich gewesen und hatte ausgerechnet Rufis in den Whisky getan und dann alle davon trinken lassen?   
  
Clifton spürte wie ihm mit einem Schlag speiübel wurde, als die Erinnerungen daran, wie Sean ihn in den Arsch gefickt hatte, sein Gehirn in einer Art Endlosschleife durchfluteten.   
Der Mexikaner presste sich erneut die Hand vor den Mund, wickelte sich hastig die Decke provisorisch um die Hüften und sprang dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa, um schnellstmöglich ins Bad zu eilen, um sich dort zu übergeben.  
  
Leider vergaß er dabei eine sehr wichtige Sache und so kam, was kommen musste.  
Der Romeo Darsteller spürte plötzlich wie er mit seinem rechen Fuß auf etwas weiches trat und er sich aber glücklicherweise quasi in letzter Sekunde noch fangen konnte, sodass ein unausweichlicher Sturz gerade noch so verhindert wurde.   
  
Dann geschahen zwei Dinge beinahe gleichzeitig.   
Eine an sich tiefe Männerstimme begann plötzlich in ungewohnt hoher Tonlage hörbar schmerzerfüllt zu schreien, während Clifton selber plötzlich nicht mehr inne halten konnte und sich mehrmals schwallartig erbrach. Leider ausgerechnet auf jenen Sessel auf dem bis dato Andrew und Steven friedlich vor sich hin geschlummert hatten.  
  
Clifton wusste nicht, was er tun, beziehungsweise bei wem er sich zuerst entschuldige sollte.  
Stephen und Andrew sahen ihn auf der einen Seite von oben bis unten mit Erbrochenem besudelt anklagend an, während in seinem Rücken ein blonder Mann stand, der beide Hände in seine Körpermitte gepresst hielt und der vom Gesichtsausdruck her kurz vor der Explosion zu stehen schien.   
„E..es t..tut mir leid. Wirklich. I..ich wollte das nicht...beides.“, stammelte der Mexikaner mehr als das er sprach, aber seine Worte schienen keinerlei Wirkung zu zeigen.   
Denn drei Augenpaare funkelten ihn derart bitterböse an, sodass der Beschuldigte reflexartig den Kopf einzog, bevor das Donnerwetter nur so auf ihn hernieder prasselte.  
„Du verdammtes Trampeltier von einem Arschloch bist mir voll in die Eier gelatscht. Dafür wirst du büßen, das schwöre ich dir !“, knurrte Sean gefährlich klingend und ergriff den Mexikaner blitzschnell am Schlafittchen, sodass der vor Schreck die Decke losließe und unten herum entblößt dastand.   
  
Für einige Sekunden stand die Welt still, dann erklang eine weitere allen anderen Anwesenden nur zu gut bekannt charakteristische Stimme.  
„Warum sind wir eigentlich alle nackt?“  
  
Andrew, Stephen, Sean und Clifton ebenso sahen fragend in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war und entdeckten dabei zwangsweise den noch fehlenden fünften Mann im Bunde, der sie vor dem Wohnzimmertisch kniend fragend ansah.   
„Wie nackt?“, platzte es Stephen und Andrew beinahe synchron heraus, während sie beinahe gleichzeitig an sich herunter sahen und dann unweigerlich lautstark schlucken mussten.  
„Los Bohnenfresser, beantworte gefälligst Normans Frage und zwar schnell. Was ist hier letzte Nacht passiert? Oder ich vergesse mich. Und du weißt was das heißt, oder?“, zischte der blonde Mime bedrohlich klingend, während er den Griff noch verstärkte und den Mexikaner hochhob, so dass er gut einige Zentimeter in der Luft hing.  
Clifton begann ohne dass er es verhindern konnte aus Angst leise zu wimmern.   
“G..glaubt mir..d..das wollt ihr nicht wissen. E..ehrlich nicht. Das Kopfkino wird man nämlich nie wieder los.“   
  
Sean ließ als Reaktion seine Faust ohne Vorwarnung bedrohlich schnell auf Cliftons Gesicht zuschießen, bremst aber kurz davor sehr abgrubt ab und begann dann breit zu grinsen, bevor er plötzlich von ihm abließ, sodass der Romeo Darsteller große Mühe hatte sich auf den Beinen zu halten.   
„Gut, ganz wie du willst. Komme Norm, wir gehen nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, ich habe nämlich einen Wahnsinns Druck auf der Leitung und so ein „Gute Morgen Fick“ soll ja nach einer harten Nacht äußerst entspannend sein.“  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich nicht lange bitten und unter den völlig entsetzten Blicken des Romeo Darstellers eilen Sean und Norman nur wenige Sekunde später händchenhaltend die Treppe in Richtung Schlafzimmer hinauf.  
„D..das könnt ihr doch nicht tun!“, schrie er dem gleichgeschlechtliche Paar hörbar panisch hinter her.   
„Die Flecken bekomme ich doch nie wieder heraus.“   
  
Stephen schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf.   
„Wollt ihr zwei etwas wirklich in seinem Bett vögeln?“  
Normans Antwort erfolgte auf dem Fuße in dem er in gewohnter Manier seine Zunge heraus streckte und dann den stehengebliebenen Sean energisch hinter sich durch die Tür hindurch zerrte.  
Er braucht jetzt unbedingt Kuscheleinheiten und einen anschließenden Fick. Alles andere war ihm jetzt so etwas von egal. Und Cliftons Bett schien der ideale Ort dafür zu sein.   
  
Nachdem die zwei Männer außer Sichtweite waren, forderten Stephen und Andrew ihr Recht. Sie waren bereits viel zu lange still gewesen, aber sie wussten beide nur zu gut, dass es nicht ratsam war, sich mit dem selbsternannten Ninja anzulegen, wenn der vor Wut oder Geilheit stark erregt war. Aber jetzt wo der mit Norman anderweitig beschäftigt war hatte ihre große Stunde geschlagen.   
„Los Cliff, gib uns gefälligst was sauberes anzuziehen und Handtücher, wenn du uns schon unbedingt ankotzen musstest.“, schimpfte Andrew wie ein Rohrspatz, während er sich derweil der verschmutzen Kleidung entledigte und diese im Anschluss auf den Boden pfefferte.   
Stephen sagte nichts aber er tat es Andy gleich und sein Blicke sprachen Bände darüber, was er gerade dachte und fühlte. Nämlich nichts gutes.   
„Was denn? Ich dachte ihr Zwei wärt wohl etwas abgehärteter, schließlich spielt ihr ja schon einige Jahre lang bei „The Walking Dead“ mit.“


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada.... lang hats gedauert aber hier ist das Ende^^

Nach diesen Worten seitens Clifton sahen sich Andrew und Stephen kurz fassungslos an, bevor der Glenn Darsteller zu verbalen Gegenschlag ausholte.  
„Na und? Was einst du Andy ? Sollen wir Clifton mal ankotzen und sehen wie ihm das dann gefällt?“   
  
Der Rick Darsteller reagierte nur noch indem er sich demonstrativ einen Finger in den Mund steckte und zu würgen begann. Was der Mexikaner konnte, konnten sie schon lange. Mal sehen wer hier mehr Nerven hatte und wer zuerst einknickte. Andy würgte lauter und schon seine Finger tiefer den eigenen Rachen hinab. Aus dem Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr , dass auch Stephen seinem Beispiel gefolgt war, während Clifton die beiden nur entsetzt und mit großen Augen anstarrte, bevor er einknickte.  
„Schon gut. Hört auf. Es tut mir leid und natürlich hole ich euch ...“ Cliff brach ab und starrte seine Schauspielkollegen und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor er seinen Satz stotternd zu Ende brachte. „... ein paar Handtücher.“  
  
„HANDTÜCHER?“ der Schrei kam gleichzeitig aus zwei Kehlen, während der Romeo Darsteller nur entschuldigend die Hände hob. Wutentbrannt stakste Andy nun auf den zurückweichenden Mann zu.  
„Wir REDEN von was zum Anziehen und du sagst Handtücher? Hat Sean dir letzte Nacht etwa das Hirn rausgevögelt, sodass du nicht mal mehr die einfachsten Wörter Verstehst? Wir brauchen Klamotten. Wie sieht es nun damit aus?“  
  
Clifton zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern, während er zurückwich und zu erklären begann.   
„Naja... Ich hab nun mal keine Klamotten im Gästebad und da mein Schlafzimmer gerade belegt ist...“  
  
„Oh“ entkam es dem Asiaten, als er realisierte. Und auch Andy begriff, was Clifton da versuchte zu sagen.Wortlos richtete er seinen Blick in Richtung Decke und schluckte nur einmal.   
„Okay. Handtücher tun es auch. Ich hab grad keine Lust mit mit Sean anzulegen.“  
  
Genau in dem Moment konnten die Drei hören, wie Norman aufschrie und es kurz hintereinander zweimal knallte und die Deckenlampe ein leises Klirren von sich gab und ins Schwingen geriet.  
Jetzt schluckten alle drei, während von oben nur noch erregten Stöhnen zu hören war.   
  
„Sind die jetzt etwa beim Vögeln aus dem Bett gefallen?“ murmelte Stephen leise vor sich hin, während Andy nur seine Ohren bedeckte und den Glenn Darsteller anfauchte.   
„Hör sofort auf damit. Das Kopfkino werd ich nie mehr los.“   
  
Er warf einen Blick zu dem Romeo Darsteller, der ebenfalls seine Augen hinter seinen Händen verborgen hatte, nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und leise immer wieder „Nein.Nein.Nein.“ vor sich hinmurmelte. Dann strafften sich seine Schultern und er sah die Beiden fragend an.  
„Egal. Ich will es nicht wissen. Was haltet ihr von Frühstück?“   
  
Erneut erklang ein Schrei aus der oberen Etage, was Andy zum Nicken verleitete.  
„Ja. Aber zuerst bitte die Handtücher. Und drückt bloß die Daumen, dass die beiden bald fertig sind. Bevor die Lampe wirklich noch herunter kommt.   
  
Stephen nickte nur, während er sich seine Klamotten vom Leib riss. Schamhaft mussten sie nach dieser Nacht nun wirklich nicht mehr sein. Cliff zuckte nur ergeben die Schultern und verschwand. Kurz darauf kam er mit einigen Handtüchern zurück, die er den beiden Anderen zuwarf, bevor er sich an den Herd begab.   
  
Stephen ließ sich inzwischen mit einem an einer strategisch günstig verknotetem Handtuch am Tisch nieder und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch und die Hände auf die Ohren. Andy folgte ihm nur kurze Zeit später und nahm dieselbe Position ein.   
„Hoffentlich sind die bald fertig.“ knurrte er leise, während von oben ein lautes „ICH GLAUB ICH KOMME“ zu hören war.  
  
„Ja komm endlich.“ kam es von Stephen.  
„Oh Bitte Norm“ Ließ Andy zeitgleich verlauten, während Clifton sich nur am Kopf kratzte und sich innerlich fragte, warum niemand von der Beziehung der beiden gewusst hatte. So laut wie Norman war. Da musste doch jemand was gemerkt haben. Warum nur... Ein lautes und lang gezogenes „SEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN“ unterbrach seine Gedanken, während Andy und Stephen mal wieder gleichzeitig „Endlich!“ sagten und die Hände von den Ohren nahmen.   
  
Lange mussten sie nicht warten, bis Sean und Norm vollkommen entspannt, glücklich lächelnd und Händchen haltend zu ihnen kamen. Der Blonde zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Andy und Stephen in Handtüchern am Küchentisch sitzen sah. Dann drehte er sich zu Norm, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und wandte sich an Clifton, der merkwürdig bleich am Herd stand.   
„Ist Frühstück fertig?“   
  
Das war zuviel des Guten und wortlos sackte der Mexikaner augenverdrehend in sich zusammen. Ohnmächtig blieb er vor dem Herd liegen.  
  


*******************

  
  
„Clifton! CLIFTON!“   
Aufstöhnend zuckte der Romeo Darsteller zusammen und öffnete seine Augen. Wo zum Teufel war er und warum standen die alle um ihn herum und redeten wie wild auf ihn ein? Was hatte er ? Glück gehabt? Er sollte ins Krankenhaus? Was ? Wieso? Genau in dem Moment realisierte er Schwarzhaarige dass er sich in seinem Bett befand. Wie war er denn dahin gekommen?   
Als er leise nachfragte, begannen wieder alle durcheinander zu reden. Ein Arzt wäre da gewesen? WAS? Wovon redeten die nur? Clifton schüttelte seinen Kopf, während Andy die anderen zum Stillschweigen verdammte und zu erklären begann. Und dann verstand Clifton endlich.   
  
Offensichtlich war er auf der Party zusammen gebrochen und aus lauter Angst hatten seine Freunde den Notarzt gerufen, der ihn untersucht hatte und Entwarnung gegeben hatte. Aber warum sollte er zusammen brechen? Mal davon abgesehen, dass es nett von den anderen gewesen war, dass sie sich um ihn gekümmert hatten. Aber wieso war er zusammen gebrochen?  
  
Als Clifton die Frage erneut stellte, stöhnte Sean nur auf.  
„Weil du Hohlbirne es offensichtlich für nötig befunden hast, Antibiotika und Alkohol in großen Mengen zu mischen. Klingelt da was? Normalerweise schafft nur Norman sowas, aber dass du...“  
  
„Hey.“ Empört sah Norman zu seinem Bruder, der ihn nur anlächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor er sich wieder an Clifton, der inzwischen puterrot angelaufen war, wandte.  
„Nah hast du uns was zu sagen?“   
  
Doch der Mexikaner schüttelte nur ein Kopf und murmelte leise „Oh Weia . Das hab ich ja ganz vergessen.“ vor sich hin.   
Andy und Sean sahen sich an und beobachteten dann Norm, der auf seinem im Bett liegenden Freund zutrat.   
„Schon gut Cliff. Das wird schon wieder. Du musst nur viel Trinken. Dann wird das wieder. Wir pflegen dich.“ grinste der Mime verschämt.  
„Ja und am besten fängst du gleich damit an.“ Demonstrativ hielt Stephen ihm ein Glas vor die Augen, während er Norm sanft in Richtung Sean drängte. Norm folgte seiner unausgesprochenen Aufforderung und schmiegte sich Seans wartende Arme. Diese Geste löste bei Clifton einen Flashback aus und ließ ihn in Grübeln geraten. Hatte er nur geträumt oder war es doch alles real? Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden und beschloss für seinen Seelenfrieden nachzufragen.   
„Ähmm... Sean? Hast du grad mit Norm in meinem Bett gepimpert?“   
  
Diese simple Frage bewirkte, dass Norman knallrot anlief und Sean wütend wurde.   
Drohend kam er auf Clifton zu.   
„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle, ich bin verheiratet.“ Sein Arm zuckte vor, als Andy genau diesen ergriff.   
„Sean bleib ruhig. Er hat das nicht so gemeint. Erinner dich, was der Doc gesagt hat. Er hat uns gewarnt, dass er starke Halluzinationen gehabt haben könnte.“   
  
Der Blonde atmete tief ein, warf sowohl Andy wie auch seinem kleinem Bruder ein beruhigenden Blick zu, bevor er dem Mexikaner erstaunlich sanft übers Haar strich.  
„Na dann bin ich mal nicht so. Kannst froh sein, dass du krank bist Cliffi. Du weißt Norm ist mein kleiner Bruder. Und ich würde nie mit ihm in die Kiste springen. Egal wie süß er manchmal ist. Das weißt du nicht wahr?“   
  
Clifton nickte nur erleichtert. Es war nichts von dem was er sich einbildete geschehen.   
Wortlos nahm er Stephen das Glas ab und trank es in einem Zug aus. Der Asiate nickte ihm wohlwollend zu, bevor er sich an seine Freunde wandte.   
„Gut. Das ist geklärt. Also was meint ihr? Frühstück?“  
  
Die anderen nickten.   
„Aber Cliffi bleibt im Bett und bekommt von mir höchstpersönlich zu bereiteten Haferbrei. Das hilft am besten bei Kater. Sieh mich nicht so an Norm. Für dich bleibt bestimmt auch was übrig. Ich weiß du magst es.“ grinsend sah Sean zuerst zu dem Romeo Darsteller und dann zu Norman, auf dessen Gesicht sich bei Seans letzten Worten ein seeliges Lächeln ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
Wortlos ergriff Sean seinen kleinen Bruder am Arm und loste ihn aus dem Zimmer heraus. Andy und Stephen folgten. Zurück blieb ein im Bett schmollender Clifton, der sich schwor nie wieder Alkohol und Antibiotika zu mischen.  
  
ENDE   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war´s dann für diese kleine FF. Gibt’s was neues von uns beiden? Natürlich und es hat was mit.....Trommelwirbel bitte...Kinos zu tun. Mehr verraten wir aber noch nicht.


End file.
